Broken
by MissDale
Summary: Katherine returns,and Stefan wants her back and starts being abusive to Elena,But he threatens to kill her family if she dares tell anyone. Will Damon realise what happening to the woman he loves,will Elena realise how Damon feels about her
1. Something didn't feel right

**Be warned that there may be some violent and disturbing chapters so be warned before you decide to read.!**

* * *

I was driving through the storm to the boarder house to stay my beloved Stefan. He was everything to me, he always protected me when there was trouble or vampires about, knew how to make me smile just by kissing and hugging me or telling me he loved me, he was perfect. We have had our ups and downs but we have always fought through them like any other couple would. Stefan always made me feel safe and loved and someone who I could want to be with to be happy, I would give up my life for Stefan to be with him forever. But my mind soon found its way to another face, the older brother, the one who had saved my life many times too even though its not his place to. When my so-called mother Isobel told me Damon was in love with me i didnt know what to say or think, but that's all I seem to think about lately.

_"But you took a risk with Damon, how did you know he was going to give it to me?" my mother stood there and looked at me and just plainly replied "because he's in love with you"_

I dont want this to be history repeating itself but I do care for Damon and I think that he cares for me but I dont think Damon is in love with me, I mean that cant be possibly can it?

I driving up the lane to the house when I got the strangest feeling that something was not right, not right at all but I couldn't put my finger one it. I got out of my car to realise the boarding house was dark and abandoned. I slowly walked up to the abandoned mansion and reached for the door handle, which I hadn't done in awhile as Stefan or Damon always answered it before I get there, sometimes they would both be there to answer to, it was like they had race to see who could greet me first into their house. I sounded the door handle twice and still no one answered, then I tired turning the handle but it was locked! That was extremely weird it's not like either of them would have to lock it with them both being vampires. "Hello! Stefan? Damon? Anybody?"

"Elena" the sound of Stefan's voice made me jump, I quickly turned around to see him standing a meter away from me

"Hey Stefan" I said with a smile as I walked up to him and flung my arms around him, but he didn't seem so happy to see me

"Elena, what are you doing here?" I looked at him confused by what he just said to me

"I'm staying tonight remember, did you forget?"

"sorry Elena, I've had alot on my mind"

"You wanna talk about it?" I reaching my hand and cupped his face but for some reason he flinched by my touch like he was disgusted by it

"If i did it wouldn't be with you Elena, just go home you silly human" he started to walk off into the boarder house, I was shocked by what he just said to me, it felt like has just ripped my heart out or even so some had ripped his out. "Stefan wha-"

"JUST GO HOME ELENA!" and with that he used his vampire speed to get in the house, I ran up to the door and tired to open the door, but he had locked it again it was like Stefan didn't want to see me, what have I done?, why was he being all weird?

I walked back to my car and sat in the driver seat for a moment and thought of what was making my boyfriend so rude, I started the engine and was driving home through the storm again which I just got soaked in thanks to him. I parked outside my house and walked up the front steps when I heard something russle in the bush, it must have just been the wind I thought to myself. I opened my front door when I saw Jenna in the kitchen sitting at the counter "hey, I thought you were with Stefan tonight?"

"I thought so too" I said to her as I walked towards the kitchen and leaned on the counter while I put my head in my hand

"what happened? Is everything ok with you two?"

"I don't know Jen, I went there and no one was in the house, so I turned around and Stefan had just arrived back home, and he was all weird and harsh with me like h didn't want me there"

"He didn't hurt you did he?" she got all concerned and worried.

"No, don't worry Stefan's not and never will be the violent type, he think he was just in a really bad mood with Damon as per-usual. It's ok I will just phone him or something tomorrow"

"Okay well stay here with me, and I will make us a hot chocolate with marshmallows and cream and we'll have a long girly chat. What do you say?" I loved Jenna so much she know how to make me smile she was more of a sister to me than my aunt. "I say that's extremely perfect" I smile as she grabbed two mugs.

Me and Jenna were talking for hours about boys, school, friends, and family. It's amazing how much we can make a conversation out of just about everything. I walked us stairs and into my room, shot on my pyjamas brushed my teeth and jumped into bed. Then I did what I always did every night, I reached under my pillow and pulled out my journal and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight was extremely weird... I went to Stefan's to spend the night there like we has planned last week, and when I got there the house was all locked up and abandoned which I knew from the start the something wasn't right. Then a few minutes after Stefan appeared out of nowhere and was quite nasty to me, when I touched him he flinched and backed off in disgust then he walked away and then when I asked him what was wrong called me a 'silly human' and shouted at me and then went in to house and locked the door. I hope he is ok and that he will be alright tomorrow._

_Elena_

I put my Journal on the night stand and turned off my light and drifted off to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**I will be continuing this story, Please before you read anymore just be warned that there will be some violent and maybe disturbing chapters, so be warned before you read anymore if it will effect you in anyway, thank you.**


	2. What's with Stefan?

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating on the side of my bed, I looked the caller ID to see Stefan calling me must be to apologize for last night or something.

"Hello" I answered sleepily

"Hey its me"

"Erm yeah, I know, what do you want Stefan?" I was still quite upset and angry with him from last night, I mean what girlfriend wouldn't be after how he treated me last night for no reason.

"Look I'm so sorry about last night, I was just angry will Damon and he got to me. I shouldn't have taken it out on you I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" He begged me so sweetly I knew already that I had forgiven him, "Yeah sure it's understandable, as we all know how Damon is" I smile as Stefan laughed on the other end of the phone.

"So will you come over to the house today?" he asked me

"Sure why not, I'll be there soon love you"

"Love you too" after we hung up I decided to head over there seen as it was 10 o'clock on a Saturday morning, but first i decided to have a relaxing bath, I turned on the taps and got my clothes and hair dryer, I jumped in the bath and rested my head back and little myself daydream for awhile. When I was finished I got out and wrapped a towel around me and dried my hair, then I shoved on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans did and a black long sleeved shirt with my green flats my make-up and made sure I was all set to go to Stefan's, I looked at my alarm clock which read 1 o'clock I couldn't believe I spent 3 hours in the bath and getting ready. I ran down the stairs when I bumped into Jenna "hey whats the rush?" she asked as we passed on the stairs.

"Nothing, just going over to Stefans as he called and apologized for last night, I was right it was Damon that angered him"

"Okay at least he apologized and it's good that you two are okay now" She smiled at me and I nodded in reply and was out the house within a flash and straight into my car. I started the engine and made my way to the boarder house to see Stefan, I still wondered along the way what has angered him so much last night, I mean I knew Damon could be a pain in the backside but night that much of one to piss you off that hard. As I arrived I got out of the car and locked it, and wondered who was going to be the one opening the door for me this time. But I think I already knew the answer to that when the door suddenly opened and I saw Damon leaning against the door smirking like he had been there all along.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't my favourite person in the whole wide world" His devilish smile is all I could see

"ha hey Damon" I said with a smile as my thumbs fell in my back pockets

"Well hell-o Elena my dear" he said with a smirk, he stepped aside and flung his hand in the air to direct it to the living room, I walked past him a tapped his cheek, like I always did when he answered the door to me.

"so were's Stefan then?"

"well my darling little brother is upstairs getting ready, I'm sure he will be down in the minute" Damon moved towards me a little more and stared into my eyes with a smile on his face, it wasn't a smirk or his devilish smile, it was he natural Damon smile that only I got to see, I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes as I smiled back at him "so how are you Damon? I mean now that Katherine's back in town?" Katherine had been back for a month apparently, but me, Damon and Stefan only heard about it few days ago by Anna who now lives with Jeremy and us, since her mother Pearl died, Jenna wasn't keen at first but she came round soon enough. "Yeah I'm doing okay I guess, I mean now that evil bitch is back in town I will just try to stay out of her way, and hopes she stays out of mine" he wasn't happy she was back and neither was I for that in fact. then all of a sudden Stefan appeared from the stairs.

"Hey Ka- I mean Elena" my mouth hung open a little I couldn't believe that Stefan had just nearly called me Katherine, I looked at Damon who looked just as shocked as I was, how could mistake for that evil whore?

"Hey" I said sternly as I looked away he had made me so angry at him for it but I just took little breaths to calm me down, then we were all stood together as we all had our hands in our packets too, it was awkward, and really quiet.

"Here's a question, what happened to you last night, when I came home you were all moody and all over the place, then you disappeared off into the night a didn't return till like 9:50 this morning, so where did you go brother?" I stared at Damon did he just said that, that's weird because Stefan called me 10 minutes later and said Damon has pissed him off last night and that's why he was moody at me, and he knows nothing about it! Damon looked at me all confused with one eyebrow up, he did know Stefan had lied to, and that he had ago at me last night which I must say he wouldn't be to happy about.

"Long story 'brother' I will explain later" Stefan looked at him then back at me and gave me a weak smile, he still seemed abit strange with me, but that's just great Stefan's telling me lies now, what happened to our loving, honest, happy and caring relationship that we use to have. "Come on Elena lets go" he grabbed hold of my hand which also didn't feel right no more. He dragged me by my hand towards the door but I couldn't help but look at Damon, he was still shocked with Stefan for nearly calling me Katherine, I mean I may sound and look exactly the same as her but does not mean I act like her or do anything at all that she does, we have been together for ages and not once has he ever accidentally called me that once. I turned and took my gaze off Damon and walked with Stefan who was still holding his hand, I could still feel Damon's eyes on me. "Goodbye Damon" I said before we were out the door

"Goodbye Elena, I'll see you later" I knew when Damon said that to me, that he was going to be over at my house in my bedroom tonight, and the way he said my name I'm sure it was pointed at Stefan to say 'at least I know her name brother' which made me smile a little.

"Bye Damon" Stefan said like he knew what Damon meant

"Yeah whatever Stef"

We got into the car and Stefan started to drive. We drove for what seemed like hours but was like 10 minutes in silence. I looked over at Stefan who seemed a little pissed again which reminded me of what Damon said "Stefan?" I started to become nervous by what I was going to ask him but I had to know. "Why did you lie to me about last night ?" Stefan gave me the most horrific look on his face like I just asked him to get naked in front of everyone else. "I didn't lie to you Elena"

"so why didn't Damon have a clue why you were all moody last night, when he was "suppose" to be to the that pissed you off" I fought back, its one thing to lie to me but worse to keep on lying when you have been caught out. "Okay so I lied to you, I don't want to talk about it okay, lets just go to this party and have fun okay" I just smiled at him knowing he would only get angry again, we were going to Caroline's birthday party.

We arrived at her house to see it was packed, and the music was blurring and booming. I slammed the door just a little harder than usual just6 to show him how pissed with him I was. Stefan draped his arm over my shoulders like I was a jocks girlfriend and we were going to the party to get drunk and have a real good time. "Can you just stop being pathetic and grow up and have a good time for once in your life ?" there he goes again snapping at me for nothing, what have changed Stefan so much to make him treat me like this?

"Elena! Stefan! Hey I am so glad you guys made it" Caroline came running towards us with Matt holding her hand, giving me a big hug while Bonnie slowly followed behind her with her head down, we hadn't spoken since the fire. "Hey, it's great to be here Caroline the party looks fab, and Happy Birthday" I say with a fake smile while handing her a card and present, her face lit up like a light bulb when I gave her them, as she ripped then open "Oh my God Elena! how on earth did you know I mean I have been looking for this for like months" I got her the dress she wanted for prom, it was a green knee length dress she has searched ages for and I luckily found it, with Damon's help too! "Your welcome"

"Well come on in, lets get a drink"

"Okay" I looked at bonnie who lifted her head up and smiled at me

"Hey Bonn how are you?" I was always polite and I was not mad at her, I understood why she did it

"Hey Elena I'm good, how are you?" She smiled and I smiled back and nodded my head to say I was okay, I looked to see Stefan was no longer with me "he's drinking with the jocks" I knew I could always count on Bonnie to tell me where he was. We walked into the house together bogeying towards the drinks table where we found Caroline making out with Matt I knew he was no totally over me and madly in love with her, which was brilliant know that he had moved on.

I poured me and Bonnie a drink and we started having a chat about everything, it was like the the girly catch up I had with Jenna last night but ours was more graphic. I looked over at Stefan to see him drinking, cheering and dancing with everything girl here but me, he knew how to upset me "so how are you two?" Bonnie asked me

"Weird, having problems, and he keeps snapping at me for no reason and lying to me"

"What Elena?" oh shit I hadn't realised I was saying that out loud and even worse Stefan was glaring at me. He walked over to me I knew he was angry with me, but I wasn't going to lie to Bonnie I wasn't like Stefan.

"Elena, we have to go like now" he didn't give me chance to answer or react it he just grabbed hold of my hand and and walked me towards the door. When we got outside he unlocked my car door and sat me in the passenger seat and he got in the driver seat and started driving like a mad man through the streets, I made sure my seatbelt was tight so I wouldn't go flying through the window "Stefan slow down please!"

"ELENA! SHUT YOUR MOUTH" Stefan shouted then shout his mouth and continued driving mentally, I didn't another word in the car and when we stopped we were outside my house. I got out my car and grabbed my keys off Stefan and ran towards my door "that's it, run like the little girl you are!" I turned to argue back at Stefan to see him not there. 'How dare he just leave like that' I thought to myself, I ran towards my car and jumped in the drivers seat started up my car and headed for Salvatore Mansion.

AN (I didn't kill Anna out of it, because she is one of my favourites and she's just right for Jeremy)


	3. Reason and Pain

I drove down the road like a mad woman, just like how Stefan was driving not 15 minutes ago. How could he just say that to me then just take off without facing me? I drove up the path and parked my car next to Damon's which was way more awesome than mine, I once asked him if I could drive it but he said no as it was his darling car and didn't want me hurting her.

I got out of my car and slammed the door as hard as I could so that he knew I was here and wasn't planning on leaving until I got my explanation to why he was acting so different all of a sudden. I walked up to the door and tried to turn the door handle but it was locked, so I began to bang as loud and hard as I could on the door till he would open it. "I know your in there Stefan! Don't be a Coward!" I kept banging and when I was about to give up the door opened to reveal no one behind it. I walked slowly into the house and started looking for him, Damon wasn't in because he always lets me in. Then all of a sudden the door slammed shut and I slammed against the wall with a hand gripped around my throat.

"Stefan? What are you doing" I was struggling to get my words out as I couldn't breath and began to cry

"Elena, What do you want?" his grip tighten a little around my neck

"I want to know what has happened to you Stef." Then without warning Stefan ran us up to his room with his vampire speed and locked the door behind us so I wouldn't get far, I didn't like the look of this. "Stefan what is with you lately?" Stefan glared at me while struggling to breath and had his fists in balls, "Nothing, Its just everything and everyone is pissing me off!"

"How? By breathing" he didn't say anything but I knew I had made him angry even more. I knew What I was about to ask him was going to be regrettable, but I needed to know the truth "Stefan, does any of this have anything to do with Katherine?" his he shot up at as he looked surpised and more angry "and why would you think it had anything to do with Katherine?" he started to walk towards me and backed me into a corner.

"Because this moodiness all started ever since we found out about Katherine being back in town, and you nearly called me her name this morning and I know she was also a great love to you like she was to Damon" he brought his fist forward till it met my stomach as I let out a cry as if it was any harder his fist would have gone all the way through my stomach.

"Aww sweet Elena always caring and loving to those who are important to her, but who does she care for more? her boyfriend or her boyfriends brother?" What the hell was he saying? Damon, he thinks I love Damon I mean I felt something for Damon but nothing as strong as I would feel for him not even close, I wasn't Katherine. "What are you saying Stefan?"

"I'm saying Elena, that you have gotten to close to Damon these past copy of weeks lately that I know your in love with him" his eyes grew wider when he said the words 'in love'. He made me about angry and defensive when he said this to me, "Damon is my friend, and a very good one too, he has always been there for me like you have and I am definitely not Katherine!" I felt another fist go in my stomach again I knew that would leave a bruise and big and soar one too. "HOW DARE YOU SAT THAT ABOUT KATHERINE!" he flung me one his bed, and fists went flying into my stomach, arms and legs making pain shot from everywhere. He flung his fist into my wrist and i heard it crack as i let out a blood curling scream and begged him to stop "HOW DARE DISRESPECT HER WITH THAT TONE, HOW DARE YOU ELENA! HOW! DARE! YOU!".

"Stefan! Please stop! Your gunna kill me!"

When he stopped he dragged me off the bed and shot me out of his room "Get out of my house!" With that I didn't need to be told twice me forced myself to get off the floor and dragged my aching body down the stairs and out of the house. I left the front door open, my wrist ached as hell as a walked slowly but also quickly towards my car to see Damon suddenly just appear.

"Hello Kitten" he smiled, I fought back the tears and tried to hide the pain as best I could.

"Hey Damon, how are you?"

"I am super, and yourself" I'm in so much fucking pain thanks to your monster of a brother

"I'm fine" I lied I didn't want Damon involved in my problems he already had to much on his mind with Katherine, I began to walk towards my car to try and put off a conversation with him for him to realise I was lying. "Elena can I stop by tonight, I think we really need to talk" I was horrified by what he just said but didn't show him it. "Erm no, no you can't not tonight I have alot to do tonight, maybe some other time" I didn't want Damon to see the pain I was in, it was hard to hide it now never mind later on tonight for like an hour or two. Damon cocked his head to the side a lifted one of his eye brows up and knew something was wrong but he wouldn't push at it because he knew I would continue lying to him and he knows I would tell him anything if I could. "Okay maybe some other time Goodnight Elena" with that he walked over to me gave me a big hug, but my wrist got in the middle of it and began to hurt alot more and I flinched a little which he realised but I tried to hide it by putting my good arm around him. "Yeah, Goodnight Damon"

I turned and walked and unlocked my car, as I got in Damon was still standing there watching me, he seemed worried and wouldn't move until I was gone. I slammed my foot on the peddle and speeded off driving home as I let the tears finally release from me eyes as I cried my heart out on the way home. I decided not to go home at first as it was only 8:30 so I just stopped off on the side of the road and cried, when my phone vibrated twice with 2 messages for me. One of Him and one of Damon, I read Stefan's first '_Nice work with lying to Damon. But i__f you ever tell Damon or anyone about what I did, or if __you even__ leave Elena I will come after the ones you love the most...Including Damon' _I flung my head back and cried harder and screamed why was he doing this to me? He's suppose to love me. Then I realised I had one more text to read off Damon which was quite long for him and read ' _Elena, Kitten are you Okay? You seemed off with me tonight when I asked to come over and chat. Have I done something to upset, because if I have I'm terribly sorry Love Damon x' _Damon was so sweet and was so concerned about me, to send me a text like that, I began texting him back _'Hey, I'm okay and you've done nothing wrong to me so no need to apologize, I just got alot of studying to do tonight, like I said we will chat another night Elena x' _within a minute I sent my text he replied '_Okay Kitten, as long as we are fine and your okay Goodnight Damon x' _I sent him a text saying goodnight then began driving home again.

As I got outside my house the living room light and Jeremy's light was on so that meant everyone was in, and that I had to be quick on getting in and getting into my room. I walked through the door to find Alaric in the hallway, he turned to see who was coming through the door and smiled at me I gave him a smile back. "Hey Elena how are you tonight" wow he was actually asking me how I was normally I would start off the conversation, "Hey, I'm fine and how are you Mr Saltzman?"

"Elena, in school you call me Mr Saltzman, but outside of school Alaric will do just fine"

"Okay, so how are you Alaric?"

"I'm fine thank just taking your aunt out for abit" as he said that Jenna appeared from the kitchen

"Elena great your home, I'm going out and I don't want them two upstairs getting up to no good if you know what I mean" she gave me a small wink, as I faked a smile "Yeah I know what you mean, have a good night Jen, and you too Alaric" I started carefully walking up the stairs still trying to hide the pain "Goodnight Elena" they both said as they walked out the house and locked the door behind them. I walked into Jeremy and Anna's room and saw them both snuggled up in bed watching a film, they both saw me and both smiled at me. "Hey sis you okay ?" does everyone know that I'm not alright "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you two?"

"yeah we're fine just chilling with a film, wanna join?"

"No thanks Jer, you both enjoy it night" I smiled as I walked out the room as the both shouted night to me while glued to the film. I walked into my rooms body aching from head to foot like I had walked all day. I decided to have a shower then jump in bed and just hope I died in my sleep I turned on the shower and grabbed my Pjs and when into the shower. I let the water just fall onto my and just replayed the horrific night through my head of his hands around my neck, then him beating me, and the threats. If only I had a night in shining armour who could save me from this monster. After like 10 minutes of standing under hot water I got out without washing my hair and drying it, and just shot on my little red shorts and black tank top, I brushed my teeth and turned out the light and went in my bedroom, walking past my mirror I was shocked and heartbroken to see all bruises that Stefan had given me, the top of my arms were covered the whole of my legs were purple, I had a huge one in the centre of my stomach.

I felt like crying again, so I walked away from the mirror and went to bed, I tried to position myself when I wouldn't lay on my arm which I must say was quite hard. When I was just about the drift off my phone vibrated..

AN More to come on this Chapter will type up tomorrow :)


	4. Alaric and Dinner

_"Are you asleep Kitten?x" _Thank God it was Damon and not the other one I thought to myself as a sign of relief flew over my head. "_Yes Damon just nodding off why?" _I wasn't annoyed at him for texting I was just tired I wanted to sleep within a minute my phone went off again "_I just wanted to say goodnight x" _his texts always made me smile _"Goodnight to you too x" _I got back in the same position as before and nodded back off to sleep.

"Elena? Are you getting up?" the voice was Alaric's as he tapped me on the shoulder and lifted my bed cover back which revealed my bruises, I had forgotten about my bruises until I saw the shock on his face. "What the hell happened?" he lifted the cover back more to see them all and couldn't believe what he had seen he turned and began to walk away,

"Wait! Alaric please I can explain, you can't tell Jenna" I jumped out of bed and went after him

"Who the hell did this to you Elena? was it Damon?" what was his problem with that guy?

"No S-St-Stefan did this to me" he couldn't believe what I just said, I don't think he did believe what i just said.

"Stefan? Why? Why the hell would Stefan do this to you?"

"I don't know, one minute we were fine and then the next I'm at the house on his bed while he uses me as a punch bag"

"I'm going to have to tell Jenna" as soon as he said that horror and fright grew on my face as I remembered Stefan's threats to kill everyone I love if I tell anyone.

"Alaric no! You can't No!"

"Why are you protecting him Elena, have you seen the state of yourself right now" I remember the person I saw in the mirror, and looked down at myself to refresh my memory some more "It's not Stefan I'm protecting, Its my Family and my friends. If Stefan finds out I told anyone or the fact you know He'll kill them. Please Alaric I'm begging not to tell Jenna, if you love and care for her like I know you do, you won't."

He nodded with understanding, I could tell he didn't understand why Stefan did to be honest I didn't myself all I know it's something to do with Katherine. "Okay I won't tell her, but promise me something. If this gets any worse, if I find another bruise on your body, if I find another one of your wrists broken, you tell me and I'll sort him. Okay" wow did Alaric really just say that, was my history teacher really trying to protect me and everyone else from Stefan? "I promise"

"good, now go get changed your aunt will be back any minute" I started to got back up the stairs, I was still in a lot of pain but I didn't want Jenna seeing me like this

"But Elena, remember you tell me if it gets worse" He stared at my from the bottom of the stairs while he pointed his index finger at me, it was nice to see him concerned for Jenna it really showed the love he bared for her even though he hasn't told her yet. "I will, thank you Alaric"

"and I'm still coming round tonight"

"Tonight?"

"Your aunts doing a family dinner you know me, you, Jenna, Jeremy, S-S-Stefan, and Damon" crap I completely forgot about it

"Okay, but promise you wont glared at him or make any sneaky comments to him"

"Elena, I promised I won't let him find out, I'm not about about to kill me, you and your aunt and brother, I'm not stupid"

"I know, and thank you I really appreciate you keeping this secret from Jenna." He smiled and nodded his head as I turned and began walking up the stairs again. I walked into my room and started to text Stefan "_Are you and Damon still coming for dinner tonight?" _I had no idea why I texted but I needed to know if he was still coming round. within 2 minutes I had a reply "_Yes we are, I hope you kept your mouth shut and hope you can put on the love act" _'Love Act?' what the hell was that suppose to mean, I wanted to text him and find what the hell that was suppose to mean but I knew he would beat me or something for it. "_Don't worry I can do both" _I hated him for what he had done to me, it wasn't Stefan to do this not the Stefan I knew maybe he was still in there somewhere but I don't want to find out.

I shot on my dark skinny jeans and my purple long sleeved V neck to cover myself up, but my wrist was the worst maybe I could ask him when he gets here if I can have some of his blood to cover his marks. "Hey you, want to help me start cooking?" Wow Jenna was cooking early

"At like 11 o'clock in the morning?" she just looked at me if I had a television on top of my head

"Elena it's 3 in the afternoon" what the hell how long was I sleeping and then talking a Alaric? What time did I go to bed last night? I turned to look at her I forgot she was still there

"Well we better get cracking then, but can I have something easy to do, I've slipped in the bath tub while having a shower and I think I've done something to my wrist" I lied at a pulled up my sleeve carefully so I only show her my wrist and nothing else. "Oh my God Elena! Are you okay?" Jenna was shocked as she came closer to look.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just really soar"

"Well it's not broken, its just fractured, but come downstairs and I'll put a bandage on it then we'll start on dinner"

"Okay, thanks Jen" we walked down he stairs and when into the Kitchen where Alaric was sitting at the counter with a cup of tea, he looked up at me like any normal day he saw and have me the half of smile I could normally get. "Good afternoon Elena"

Good Afternoon Alaric" I smiled back at him as Jenna came over with a first aid box, "okay lets get this sorted" she got out a bandage and slowly and carefully started wrapping it round my wrist, I hissed in pain a little as she accidentally caught it with he hand "Sorry Elena" she said as she tied the two ends together.

"Its okay, thank you" smiled as he handed me a little bag of vegetables and told me to take my time cutting them.

I was peeling an onion when there was a knock at the door, I set down the onion and the knife and walked towards the door as a glanced at Alaric who was straight up behind me and glared at the door, I mouthed at him to go sit back down as he nodded in agreement. I opened the door to see Stefan standing there with the sweetest smile he could give me would wasn't the best thing I had seen as he looked seriously repulsed to be here, like he wanted to be somewhere else. "Hey Elena" he said as he kissed my cheek which made me feel sick "Hey Stef, c-c-come in" I didn't like the feeling of letting him into my house and knowing he can just step right in whenever he wants to, but that feeling soon changed as soon as I saw Damon appear, giving my a seriously warm smile which brightened the night for me already. "Hey kitten" he said as he gave me a kiss on the corner of my lips which made me blush a little which I think he was trying to do as he smirked "Hey Damon, come on in"

"thank you" he said as he stepped into my house.

"Both of you go sit at the table, dinner will be ready soon" they both headed through to the kitchen and Alaric followed but pasted me a small piece of paper with a note on as he walked past me, "_I have no idea how I will get through this but I'll try, and you should tell Damon even though you can't" _I knew this was going to be hard for him but he has to try, I stared into space for what seemed like ages but wasn't. "Earth to Elena, will you be joining the table?" Damon's voice caught me off guard I looked up at him as he looked abit concerned to see I wasn't listening to him for him to make me just jump by talking, I smiled at him in reassurance that everything was fine "yeah sure" I took a seat next to Stefan and Anna and also opposite Damon who had started playing footsie with me which made me jump a little " are you okay Elena?" Everyone was looking at me as Damon just smirked the sometimes evil twat thinking he was clever, we'll see "Nothing I got abit of cramp in my leg" I sat back down as Jenna gave up our plates I glared and Damon as I picked up my fork I ran my foot over his leg while he took a sip of his drink which spit it back in the glass which made me smirk "what's up with you?" I asked like nothing happened, he just glared with his beautiful blue eyes, I began eating my dinner slowly as it was my bed wrist as it revealed my bandage. Damon cocked his head to the side as he noticed it "What have you done to your wrist" I hadn't realised my sleeve had fell down "I slipped in the bath tub while showering and I've really hurt it"

"Oh my God are you okay?" they both asked at the same time which made me look at them both

"Yeah I'm fine thanks" I looked at Stefan who knew exactly how I did it. Which made him stand up as he kept looking down at my wrist, it made me wonder how it made him feel, and also what he was thinking, "Come on Damon we have to go" everyone looked up in surprise we had like only just begun,

"What! We've just started eating"

"I know but I think we really need to go like now!"

"Fine, Thank you Elena, Alaric, Jeremy and Anna, and especially you Jenna for the wonderful cooking, and I apologise for my brat of a brothers behaviour" I turned to see Stefan already gone "No problemo Damon, and don't worry about Stefan it's fine" Jenna said with a smile Damon smiled back and got up and came round near me placing a soft warm kiss on me cheek, which felt amazing.

After they had went Anna and Jeremy had gone up stairs, Jenna was washing up and Alaric sat there and looked at me to see I was really hurt "Elena?"

"Don't Alaric, just don't. I'm going to bed" I got up and ran upstairs into my room and shut and locked the door behind me and began to cry as i crumbed to the floor putting my head in the hand. I looked up to see the most important thing ever, My Journal and grabbed it ans sat by my window.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what to do, My wrist hurts like hell, Alaric found out my secret, I'm lying to everyone .. Including Damon, and Stefan hates me because I'm pretty sure he wants Katherine back, I mean there's no other explanation for it. What's so special about her? She's nothing all she is good for it breaking hearts. I don't like the fact Alaric knows my secret by I trust him to keep it a secret for Jenna's sake, I know he loves here enough to do that. Well I will be off and good to bed. Goodnight_

_Elena _

I put my Journal on the side and throw on my Pjs and when to snuggled down in bed hoping to walk up from this nightmare.

AN more Chapters Soon! :]


	5. Damon and School

The sound of my alarm clock woke me up as it bleeped through my ears, I turned on my side to switch off the most annoying noise I could here on the morning. It's always great to wake up to an alarm clock sounding my room at 6:30 in the morning, it's the highlight of my morning. It didn't really bother me I was actually quite thankful for it to be there to get me up on the morning, the only thing that was bothering the most was to see him at school pretending he 'loved' me in front of everyone else. I switched it off and rolled back over to another sneaky 5 minutes.

"Hey, you may pretend not to hear that damn thing, but I for one will not. If it's getting me up it's getting you up" Jenna walked towards my bed and pulled me cover off me which went flying on the floor good job I was were trouser bottoms and a long sleeved shirt or I would have alot of explaining to do to Jenna "Hows your arm?" I didn't answer her I just stuck my thumb up at her and a tried to get out of bed. "Okay good I guess well try and get up and ready, I will fix you some breakfast" as she walked out I collapsed on my cover which was still on my floor and dozed back off "I don't here you moving!" Jenna shouted like she was listening through the ceiling, or well I had given up I decided to move and get ready.

I jumped into the shower and gave myself a quick rinse as I decided this was the right time to wash my hair, I squeezed some Shampoo and Conditioner in one onto my hand as I began rubbing it through my hair , and then rinsing it after I was done. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel round me when I heard someone in my room "Jenna?" I said as I walked towards the door when it started to open "Guess again" Damon! I ran towards the door and shut it before he could see me.

"What the hell, Elena what are you doing?"

"Trying to take a shower, then my boyfriends brother just decides to drop by!" I was ashamed to say the word 'boyfriend' but Damon could not know what Stefan had done to me, Alaric knowing it was too much, and I know how Damon says he feels about me that he would not be able to control himself from killing Stefan. "Haha well we need to talk" he tryed to open the door but I pushed back as hard as I could, "Elena what's wrong?"

"Nothing Damon, I've been in the shower and I only have a towel wrapped round me, and I'm not comfortable with you being there" it was strange the fact I actually was comfortable with him there, he just couldn't see my with my bruises. "Well I must say, that gives me more reason to stay sweetie pie" I knew he was smirking, Damon making a comment like that how could he not smirk. "Well I must say; get out of my room please and go away so I can get ready and go to school, then I'll text you tonight when you can come over and talk okay sweetie pie" I heard him laugh at the fact I used his first and last words in my sentence "Okay that's a deal, I'll see you tonight" he seductively said. I felt a breeze against the bottom of the door which only meant he had gone, I didn't Damon coming round tonight was a good idea as I didn't think his Lordship would be happy either, but I did promise Damon we would talk one night, even though I have no idea about.

I slowly opened the door also using it as a shield to cover my body in case he was tricking me and was still there, when I realised he wasn't I want into my bedroom and shot my black and white bra and panties and put my jeans and red long sleeved top over them. I dried my hair and shot it up in a high ponytail and put a little layer of foundation and my baby pink lip stick. After I was done I went down stairs and into the kitchen where Jenna was cooking me pancakes, "Good morning Elena" she smiled at me

"Morning Jen, what you doing today" she handed me the plate with my pancakes on and started eating them

"Nothing, just going to lunch with Alaric" my head popped up when she said Alaric, What if he told her ? No Alaric wouldn't do that he wouldn't risk her life telling her, would he? But the strangest thing was he suggested I tell Damon about it, I mean as much as I want to I can't because Damon would be too angry to keep his mouth shut, I couldn't risk telling Damon knowing I could get my family and friends killed, I would just have to suck it all up or die.

"Thanks Jen they were amazing" I said as I gave her my plate and headed for the door with my keys in one hand,

"As usual then" I turned and laughed at her as she laughed along with me and nodded, she was right her pancakes where amazing, always. I was just about to grab the handle when someone knocked on the door, weird no one ever came here early in the morning I thought to myself quietly, I grabbed the handle like I had planned and opened to door to see Stefan stood there leaning on the door frame with a huge smirk on his face, funny it reminded me of how Damon use to smirk at me a long long time ago. "Stefan, w-w-what are you doing here?"

"What can't a boyfriend be the perfect boyfriend and take his girlfriend to school ?" he spat out the word girlfriend which me me cringe like hell, I gave his a fake smile so it didn't look like I was thinking, "Of course, I will meet you in the car, I'm just going to put my keys back" he let out a little huff and turned on his heel to walk towards his car, while I turned on mine setting my keying on the table "who's that?" Jenna's head popped out from the kitchen being nosey as usual.

"It's Stefan, he's giving a ride to school"

"aww, well isn't he the perfect boyfriend" if you say so Jenna, I nodded without smile and turned and headed towards the door again. As I closed the door behind me I put my head down while letting out a huge sigh and taking in a really deep breath, I didn't like where this was going at all. I got into the passenger seat and did up my seatbelt, "So, did you tell your auntie or anyone, or did anyone see your bruises ?" I jumped a little at the sound of his voice, I definitely wasn't expecting it,

"No to both"

"Good, that means I don't have to waste any time going back in there, and snapping your aunts neck then" I couldn't believe he just said that and also with no emotion, I didn't say anything I just stared out the window fighting back tears, as he started the car.

I just continued to stare out the window as he drove, I felt so awkward and I'd like being in his presence and I'm sure he didn't like me being in it either. "So your coming to mine, after school tonight" that was it I was getting tired of him ordering me around,

"am I ? And what if I don't want to go Stefan ?"

"Well Katherine, sorry I mean Elena, you have no choice in the matter." I couldn't believe it he did it again, he called me her name,

"Are you spending so much time with Katherine for you to keep calling me her ?" I didn't like it when he called me her name, I was expecting him to say no but it wasn't what I got.

"Yes, Katherine and I have been spending a lot of time together, we love eachother, and no one can know. That's why I have to stick with you also, but Damon will stay snooping around and me and Katherine don't want that" I couldn't believe it Katherine was the love of Damon's life and she gets with the other one, the one that's suppose to love and want to be with me, I felt like I was going to pass out when the car stopped.

I got out the car and started working, when Stefan was by my side walking with me with his arm draped over my shoulders which very minging, I put on a fake smile just to see if it would make anything feel better, but everything thing just felt alot worse. We kept walking towards the school and I was just searching for that one face I needed Bonnie's, she knew that me and Stefan had a little row and that's all she was going to know, it was going to be hard work lying to Bonnie. "Your coming to mine after school" I just love the fact he thinks he can bark orders at me now and I follow, but the problem was I had no choice "If you insist"

"I don't insist I tell you" he said coldly, Bingo! Finally found her I walked in front of Stefan and walked quite towards Bonnie, when she realised I was coming towards her she smile and I pulled her into a hug "Hey, what's up?"

"hey and nothing you ?" I replied as I pulled her out of the hug as we both smiled at eachother.

"Nothing" she said as she put her hand on her bag strap, and with that the bell rung.

"come on lets get to class" she said and we started walking beside eachother, it wasn't until then I saw Stefan still out side on the phone to someone. Must be talking to her I thought, I must have been tuned out for so long to Bonnie to realise "Elena, are you and Stefan okay now ?" I looked at her still a little tuned out until I realised

"Yeah, we're fine now, we talked things through and apologised to eachother" I hated lying to Bonnie I mean she was my best friend, but it had to be done.

"Okay good, now come on lets get to class" she said as she grabbed hold of my arm

It was the last class of the day and I was sat in history dreading the bell going. I wasn't found of history at first, but Alaric came and made it more enjoyable and normally it would go by real quick but today I wanted it to drag, I needed it to drag. The time was 2:55 ans we were learning about Hitler. "Okay class, last question of the day before I let you go do whatever it is you do with your 'after school life.; Why did Hitler start war? Bonnie?" Bonnie looked up from her notepad to see heads all turned on her, it was clearly obvious her mind was somewhere else, "I'm sorry what ?" Alaric just stood there with hands on hips and smiled at her

"Pay close attention next time please, anyone ?"

"because he wanted Germany to be more powerful, and the same for himself" I answered I didn't know if it was right or where the answer came from but it was just there

"That's one way to put it, thank you Elena" and after that the bell went. Great to the mansion we go, this was also another thing I was dreading, I just hope Damon was there which reminded me of what was happening tonight. I grabbed my stuff and looked over at Stefan to see him staring at me, "Elena, may I have a word please" I turned to Alaric , and back at Stefan who looked abit annoyed.

"I'll meet you outside by the car" he said before walking out, I turned to Alaric again and smiled, please don't be obvious he will hear i prayed to myself

"How are you doing lately, with all the Isobel thing, I didn't get chance to ask you" I knew exactly what he meant and was thankful he said it like that , I nodded

"I'm doing great, Stefan's helped me through it alot, I'm going to his house tonight for awhile" his eyed widen when I said that, now he was really worried, but I gave him a look that said for him to not to worry I'll be fine, I hope "Well, if you need a chat about anything, you know where to find me" I smiled and nodded as I turned and walked towards the door and headed for his car. The school was completely abandoned quite scary, I walked out the school door and towards his car to see him waiting inside it. It was like Deja Vu from this morning, I got into the passenger seat and looked over at him to see him glaring at me like he was about to bite me.

"What the hell was that all about ?" Wow it was nice to see him worry about something, shame it was about himself he was worried about.

"Nothing important, on just how I was doing since my mom left"

"Good, for a second I thought you had told him" I looked over at him like he was a stupid little boy and then back down again as I fiddled with my seatbelt.

"I'm not that stupid Stefan" I mumbled completely forgetting he could hear it and as I looked back at him, his hand flew across my face making my head swing to the other side and whack it off the window, "Don't talk or even look at me like that ever again, okay Elena ?" I cradled my face and it stung like hell, and nodded it him while fighting back to the tears, I wasn't going to show him how easy it was for him to weaken me and make me cry. I turned my head towards the window as he start up the car and headed for his house. I knew tonight something bad was going to happen and I couldn't be strong enough to stop it.

AN I'm writing this chapter so give me a day or two for me to update the story x


	6. Pain and Tinned Meatballs

Everything was blurry on the way to his house, I couldn't tell where we where, he was going to fast and I was glad I didn't eat much at dinner and it would be sitting on my lap right now. I was scared about what was going to happen tonight at the mansion he was to strong for me to fight back and to fast to get away from. I will just have to do as I am told tonight and hope I make it out alive.

He went fast which made me get butterflies in my belly I thought I was going to flying out the window when he suddenly stopped, I looked over at him to see him staring at me he was looking up and down at me while biting his lip, I didn't like where this was going or the way he was looking at me. "Get out the car" I did as I was told and got out, I turned to seen him standing in front of me as he walked towards me and backed me up towards the car as he pressed his body against me and was breathing heavily. "Now let's go in the house" he grabbed me by my hand and started dragging me into the house as I struggled to walk as he was walking to fast for me to keep the step.

He opened his door and shoved me into the house as he took a look back out side hoping no body saw him. My breathing got heavier "Stefan, what's wrong?" I tried to make conversation hoping it would stop him from taking his anger out on me "You! Making conversation with Alaric, Are you Like after Your Aunts Boyfriend NOW! You whore!" Oh my word was he really suggesting I fancied Alaric?

"Are you Crazy, I would never with Alaric, He was Just asking how I was after Isobel, How can you say anything? You're the one with Katherine as well as me!" I knew I shouldn't have said that last bit to him; he started to put his hands into fists and started shaking. He shook his head and at and turned around to walk down the hall, "and I am not Katherine" I whispered and was probably the most stupidest thing I have done in my life so far as he came running at me as his fist charged into my stomach and made me fly across the hall as crashed on the floor. He came flying on top of me with his hands holding my wrists both my head "WHAT DO YOU JUST SAY, I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT HER!" with that his fist when flying to my stomach again and again "STOP! PLEASE STOP! Your killing me!" I pushed him off me and sat up, I struggled to breathe but it was there, my belly ached and my wrists were soar, "Katherine's not a whore"

"She is Stefan! Look how she destroyed the relationship between you and Damon an-"

"Oh so that's all your concerned about! Him! Damon" here we go again with the Damon thing

"This has nothing to do with Damon! It her look what's done to you and what she is doing to you! Look what you have become to me because of her! SHE'S AT WHORE STEFAN A WHORE WHO CAN NEVER STICK TO ONE THING!" Stefan came at me fast and through me against the wall "No she's not a Whore Elena, but you can be" I slowly turned my head toward him as tears fell down my eyes "What's that suppose to mean?" He didn't say anything to me but smiled and rushed us both upstairs, now I was afraid.

"W-W-What are you doing Stefan?"

Stefan backhanded me and wrapped his hands around my throat as he slammed me down on the bed. He got into my face, and held both of my hands down as he reached down and slid my bottoms down.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I struggled to get free from his grip.

"You'll see," Stefan said as he chuckled. He pulled my panties down and got on top of me.

"Stop!" I yelled as I tried to get free from his grip.

"No, Please Don't!" I began to cry out

He unzipped his jeans and slid them down a little. I continued to struggle and then he smacked me across the face again. I was frozen in fear and I didn't know what I could do to make him stop. He forcefully entered me as he covered my mouth. My eyes were wide and I tried to scream but his hand was over my mouth. He laughed as he pumped into me hard. It was so painful and I felt like I couldn't move. He had never done this before and I couldn't believe that he was raping me, he continued to pump into me faster and harder as he laughed tears came out of my eyes, when he had finished pleasuring himself he slid himself out of me and done up his jeans, he moved his hand off of my mouth and gave me another slap across my face "Good Girl".

He got off me and pulled me on there floor as he collapsed back on the bed breathing in and out, I sat in the corner crying I couldn't believe Stefan had raped me, I needed to get out of here but I'm too weak to leave, I pulled up my panties and my jeans and sat there crying quietly with my chin rested on my knees. "HELLO!" I jumped by the voice and so did Stefan.

Stefan used his glared at me to say 'mouth shut'. The door opened and Damon's head popped round the corner, and he saw me on the floor, and was by my side within a second and had his hand on my shoulder, I could feel Stefan's eyes on me "hey what's up" I looked at Stefan to see his nostrils flaring.

"She's fine, it's just everything with Isobel and Katherine has just got to her a little" Damon looked at me more worried

"has something else happened"

"No, I've just had enough" I finally spoke, I wasn't going to let him make it all up, I slowly stood up as Damon helped me by pulling my hand.

"I'm going to go home"

"So early?" Stefan said, like hell was I staying here any longer.

"Yeah, I going to go spend some time with Jenna" I glared at him as I began to walk out the room,

"Okay, I'll give you a lift as your car is not here" I didn't get time to object his offer he already got us both outside and in his car, I put my seatbelt on and looked at him to see him staring at me while he was fiddling with the key, he flashed me a smile that melted my heart and made me smile back at him.

"You okay now?" it was always nice to know Damon cared, he always made me feel special. I nodded my head at him as he started the car and pulled out onto the road.

"Elena, I wish you would tell me what's bothering you" he said eyes still on the road

"What you mean Damon, I told you in there" I replied as I turned my head at him

"No, Stefan told me what was up with you" he smirked at me knowing he had a point

"It's nothing, I just had enough of it all, I mean can't I just be happy for like a month or 2 before the drama all starts again?"

"Sure you can, just dump your boyfriend and let me sweep you off your feet" he laughed at his own words, now there's an idea, never going to happen seen as he will kill me and everyone else. I looked out the window and hated myself for being so weak, if only I could tell Damon and know everything would be fine, this was going to end bad.

He parked outside my house and stopped the car "should we have that talk now?"

"Tonight we will, I promise. I'll text you when to come over" why did I just promise, that was the problem, I never broke a promise.

"okay, but remember you promised" yes Damon don't let me forget, I nodded and got out the car and shut the door begin me I walked round to the other side as he winded he window down and looked at me as i put my arms on the window, "Damon, what is it you want to talk about?"

"I'll tell you tonight" he leaned forward and pressed his lips onto my cheek pressing hard with passion, I didn't object to it because it felt amazing when he leaned back he looked at me and smiled a warm smile at me and I stepped back as he revised out and was gone within seconds. I turned and walked towards my house and opened the door, I was glad to be home after everything that has happened. "Hey! Just about to call you, do you fancy coming for a drink with me and having a girly chat again?" Wow it's amazing how Jenna read my mind it's just what i need her company she always takes my mind off things, I smiled at her "Sure" I turned and walked out the door again as we got into her car and headed to the bar.

The bar was empty, there was people there but not what there usually is. "So how are things with you and Stefan lately?" I looked over at Jenna and knew she was going to ask me this "there fine why?"

"Well the way he acted the other night when he and Damon came from dinner he was all weird" yeah you bet he is being weird, your not the one who is putting up with his moods though I thought to myself. "He's fine just having a few family troubles that's all he's fine he just puts on a brave face"

"Well you can tell him from me he doesn't do it so well" she giggled while I faked mine. We talked for hours about everything we were talking so long we had tea at the bar and then decided to leave and go home. The drive seemed like forever all I thought about was Damon coming over tonight and I couldn't cancel him because I promised him. When we were home and in the house I ran up stairs and into my room and shot on my long sleeve pyjama top and bottoms, and grabbed my journal and began writing.

_Dear Diary, _

_I have had the most horrifying day of my life, I have been shouted at, called a whore, accused of wanting someone, beaten, and raped all by Stefan, right now I wish I was dead. Thank God Damon interrupted us I don't know what Stefan would have done to me, like he hadn't done enough. Damon says he wants to talk to me tonight but I don't understand about what he wont tell me, so I will wait till Jen goes to bed then I'll have him over here, I hope he doesn't ask about my relationship with Stefan because I don't think I can lie to him or anyone else no more and also Alaric what will he do if he finds out Stefan hit me again and also raped me, he cant find out he would tell Damon then someone I love would get hurt. What has Katherine done to Stefan to make him like this? I am alone_

_Elena._

I heard my door crack open and I put my journal down on my night stand "Hey, I'm off to bed just wante to say I had a great time today and goodnight"

"Yeah I did too, thanks for it, it cheered me up and goodnight" she opened my door wider and had a concerned look on her face

"Why what was wrong?"

"Oh nothing I just had a really boring Monday" always my excuse but its believable

"Oh okay well goodnight" she said and went out and closed my door behind her, I put out my phone and began texting '_Hey, you can come over now x.' _A minute hadn't even when by when there was a quite tap on my window, I slowly got out of bed and walked towards the window and open it and went back into bed, Damon's legs popped through the window first along with the rest of his body and then he leaned back out and brought to bowls in his hands and walked over to me. "What's in the bowls?" He smiled at he while he moved one of the bowls in his hand towards me "one of your favourites" I looked into the bowl to see he had handed me tinned meatballs, it was one of my favourites and I remember telling him when he helped me pick Caroline's birthday present but I thought he was just making conversation but it made me small that he remembered "what are you smiling about?" he said with his mouth full

"I just cant believe you remembered me telling you this" I picked up the fork that came with the bowl and started munching at my food.

"Of course I remembered, I remember everything" I smiled at him

"So what did you want to talk about?" he held up his finger to say one minute whole he chewed on like 6 meatballs in his mouth, after he finished he let out a huge burp.

"It's about what your mom said to you the night you gave her the device"

"Okay, what about it?" He looked at me as if I was stupid

"About her saying I was you know, in love with you" my eyebrows shot up, was this really the reason of the talk he wanted

"Yeah I was there Damon, what about it?" I sounded abit annoyed with him but I wasn't

"Well what do you feel about it?" His voice went all quiet and wimpy, I looked down at my food and picked up another two and shot them in my mouth, I chewed quickly, they taste so perfect and were warm so they were not too hot or not too cold. "I feel like she was just saying pathetic things to trick my emotions, I don't think you feel that way about me Damon, I'm your friend and I'm your b-brothers g-girlfriend" I struggled to say that last bit.

"Well Elena I am afraid your wrong, I feel something strong for you, b-" I looked at him and shook my head furiously as tears began to fall down my eyes, his eyes went wide

"No repeats, please Damon no repeats" he came to my bed and put both hands on either sides of my head and pressed both of our foreheads together

"Hey, hey hey, calm down for me, okay calm down. Breathe Elena" I began to take deep breaths as I looked into his eyes as he looked straight into mine.

"There will be no repeats honestly, I don't want to share you or any other woman with my brother, I am not that Damon no more Elena, you have changed me and made me someone better and I thank you for that. Elena if I cannot have you for me only then I wont have you at all, I will learn to live without you. I know you love my brother and I can understand why you choose to be him, he got there first. I would rather have you as my friend than not have you in my life at all, I just-" he cut off his own sentence and I wanted to know how it finished, his words were amazing and had touched my heart hugely, he closed his eyes and pressed his head harder on mine like if he was losing control "You just what Damon" he opened his eyes and looked straight into mine "I just wish it was you that I kissed that night and not Katherine" I didn't know what came over me but I crashed my lips onto Damon's without thinking, Damon laid us down on the bed and was on top of me, responding powerfully to my kiss, it was fantastic it felt some much different and better from Stefan, it was like it was meant to be. But the worst thing happened, we parted our lips for breath and Damon looked at me while he tucked some loose hair behind my ear "what was that for?"

"You made a wish Damon and I was able to grant it, but everything you said to me just then made everything in my body tell me to kiss you" he smiled at me and placed a small kiss on my lips "well I didn't expect the night to end like this, but I have to go Elena" I nodded, he gave me another kiss and left with vampire speed, I laid there for a minute and replayed his words in my head and then our kiss it all happened so quickly but it made me smile.

I crawled under the cover and drifted off into a sleep with a smile glued onto my face.

Next Chapter coming up hope your enjoying it :) x


	7. Ride to School and More Pain

_"What are you doing?" I asked as I struggled to get free from his grip._

_"You'll see," Stefan said as he chuckled. He pulled my panties down and got on top of me._

_"Stop!" I yelled as I tried to get free from his grip._

_"No, Please Don't!" I began to cry out_

_He unzipped his jeans and slid them down a little. I continued to struggle and then he smacked me across the face again. I was frozen in fear and I didn't know what I could do to make him stop. He forcefully entered me as he covered my mouth. My eyes were wide and I tried to scream but his hand was over my mouth. He laughed as he pumped into me hard. It was so painful and I felt like I couldn't move. He had never done this before and I couldn't believe that he was raping me, he continued to pump into me faster and harder as he laughed tears came out of my eyes, when he had finished pleasuring himself he slid himself out of me and done up his jeans, he moved his hand off of my mouth and gave me another slap across my face "Good Girl"._

I sat up on my bed panting and sweat dripping from my face, I couldn't shake off what Stefan had done to me and mine and Damon's kiss can't top it. The day was so horrible I thought I was going to die, but Damon came and saved me without even realising it. Then he made my night special by being giving me my favourite food and being honest with me then topping it off with a kiss. I looked over at my phone and grabbed it to check the time only to see I had a message from Damon! '_I know your going to be sleeping when you get this but I am going to send it anyway. You made tonight special for me, I don't want you to feel pressured about anything Elena, I know you love Stefan and I wont force you to be with me because we kissed and I promise I wont hold it against you.' _I wanted to text back but he would be asleep so I will just talk to him about it the next time I see him, I looked at the clock on my phone which read 5:30. I shot my phone back on the side and tried to drift back off.

The annoying noise came back, it felt like I just went back to sleep but my alarm told me different. I dragged myself out of bed and turned off my alarm clock and went straight to the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror and looked like something the cat had dragged in. I turned on the tap and grabbed my toothbrush when my bathroom door opened, it was Anna "Hey I was wondering if I could borrow some make up please" she smiled

"Sure, its all on the table, help yourself" I smiled back at her as she closed the door and I continued brushing my teeth, when I finished I walked out the bathroom and towards my dressing table and wardrobe, and just put the first things I saw as I didn't want Anna walking in to return my make-up to see me covered in bruises because then I would be in some trouble with 2 people knowing, Alaric knowing was already too much. I quickly brushed my hair and shot it in a ponytail, then headed for the stairs.

I went downstairs to see a face that would make any girls heart melt. "What are you doing here?" I said with a smile as I headed for the kitchen

"Well, I heard a car park outside and went to check it out thinking it was Stefan coming to take you to school again, but instead I found Damon" Jenna said as she popped out of no where

"and instead of Stefan, Damon decided to take you to school today" he finally spoke with a smile which made my knees wobble, I smiled back at him as I realised he was patting the seat next to him for me to go wit there, normal I would just shake my head at him but not today. I walked towards the seat and sat down next to him as he put his hand on me back and kissed my cheek with made me blush a little, and I guessed by his smirk it was the reaction he wanted. Jenna put pancakes in front of both of us and went into the living room leaving me and Damon alone.

"Did you get my text?" I munched on my pancakes while nodding

"Yeah, at 5:30 this morning"

"5:30? what on earth were you doing up at that time?" Waking up from my bad dream of your brother raping me I thought to myself.

"Nothing just a nightmare that's all nothing important" We continued eating and shared little glances at eachother now and then. Damon finished way before me so he began pinching a bit of mine which I didn't mind as I wasn't that hungry. When we both finished and got up and as I went to get my bag I didn't realise that Jenna was using the extension for something and my foot caught it and I went flying and lost my breath, as I nearly hit the floor two arms wrapped around my waist stopping me and my eyes met a pair of sapphire blue eyes and I began to breath again "You okay?"

"Yeah thanks, that would have been embarrassing me flying on the floor almost laughable" he laughed at my response

"that's silly, cute but silly"

"Why?" He always managed to confuse me without fail

"because I'm here, and whenever I'm here I wont let you fall or get hurt" why does he have to blow my mind away with his words? I sometimes wonder if I should be with Damon instead of Stefan like that's going to happen Stefan's got me bound tight. "Wow, this is awkward" Jenna just appeared from the stairs looking at us which made up break off our gaze and look at her "Jenna please watch were you put the wire, if it wasn't for Damon catching me I would have a bump on my head right now" I said to her while I went and grabbed my bag. I turned to find Damon holding the door open for me, I just looked at him like he was crazy "Ladies first" he said with a smile. I walked out the door and towards his car and sat in the passenger seat. I turned my to see Damon already in the car and starting it up. As Damon was driving I just started out the window I felt so awkward "So...What was your nightmare about?" I turned surprised he was actually talking to me, it surprised me more to see him at my house "erm it was nothing important"

"Elena I am trying to make conversation the least you can do is humour me" great now I had to make something up

"Well It was about Stefan, and we were at his house and he was hitting me and hurting me, it was horrible"

"Wow, bad nightmare. It's a good job Stefan loves you. we both know he would never hurt you" he said while he placed one hand under my chin and smiled to agree with him. But that was how far I will ever get to tell Damon the truth. We arrived at school with just on time, I got out the car and so did Damon who walked round to my side, I looked around looking for a face I was hoping not to see but I did he was waiting at the entrance glaring at us. "Damon I have to get to class, I'll see you later"

"Hey wait!" I turned around to him

"What?"

"No hug?" he said spreading out his arms, I rolled my eyes at him and walked up to him and hugged him tightly as he hugged me tightly back I could feel Stefan's glare getting stronger and knew I should stop, I released my arms from around him "See ya Damon" I said and slowly turned and walked off,

"Yeah, see you later Kitten" I turned and Damon's car had gone and the bell had went and everyone was rushing around to get to class, I took it slow and walked towards Stefan and he wasn't happy at all "Hi" he looked at me like he wanted to hit me.

"What the hell are you playing at?"

"Stefan it was a hug, it mea-"

"I meant letting Damon give you a ride to school" now I'm going to get it

"Stefan he was there an-"

"Kissing him last night, he was there then too!" Oh no! How did he know about that, was he spying on me and Damon, there was no way of getting out of this,

"Stefan, I'm sorry ple-" I began to beg, everyone was gone and I was alone and helpless

"STOP!" before I knew it Stefan had dragged me into a empty classroom and shot me at the table, not again. He came over to me and grabbed me by the throat I knew nobody would come Stefan was too clever to be caught, if only Alaric or someone would walk into the classroom right now, "So you think you could get all loved up with Damon then, so then you would tell him the truth and he would come and kill me, No! Elena that's not going to happen is it" his grip got tighter and I was struggling to breathe and began felling dizzy then he let go by flinging me across the classroom, I began coughing furiously and trying to breathe again "No Stefan, that's not what it was the kiss came out of nowhere and I'm so so sorry" he came over to me and booted me in my stomach, he grabbed me by my t-shirt "If I find out you have told anyone Elena I will kill your family then you!" and then let go of me and ran off. I began to cry when the door suddenly flung open and Alaric came flying through the door "Elena what happened?" He came running up to me and helped me up, I looked at him he knew the obvious

"He's done it again hasn't he" I just nodded, he face filled with anger. He began to get up but I grabbed his hand knowing he was going to see him or tell someone, I couldn't let either happen "Don't do this Alaric please he will kill them, please don't I'm begging you" I began to sob harder and he stroked my hair,

"Elena, stop protecting him and start protecting everyone else, he can't keep doing this to you, but I won't tell no one okay I have to go back to lesson" I nodded at him as he walked out the door.

A.P.O.V

I couldn't let this continue on she was going to get more hurt or worse if it did, and Jenna would never forgive me. I lied to Elena when I said I had a class I didn't I don't have any all day I just come in to catch up on some marking or working out the next days lessons. He needed to know what was happening so I would tell him myself _'Damon this is Alaric, we need to talk" _not even a minute had gone before he texted back _'any why would I talk to you?" _why can't he just read a text and do as it said instead of being so complicated about it? _'because it involves Elena"_ I knew he would change his tone then, I knew how he felt for her _'where?" _perfect I knew it would work _'Bar now!' _I headed for the same place ready to break the news I knew would break his heart...If it was beating

Next chapter soon! :) x


	8. The Truth Hurts

A.P.O.V

I walked into The Grill and looked around, the place was crawling with people and I knew I wouldn't find Damon without his help. I pulled out my phone and dialled his number, "What?" could you have said it any nicer? "Where are you?"

"I'm over here" I saw his hand waving I hung up on him and walked over to where he was. I sat down next to him on the stool and he passed me a beer over, wow Damon Salvatore buys me a drink! He must be ill, "Thanks" I took a sip of my drink and put it back down and looked over at him.

"What's going on with Elena"

"Tell me what you know first" he looked over at me

"Well she's not been herself lately and I'm seriously worried, because I know there's something wrong and you know there's something wrong and it must be so so terrible that she can't tell me" gosh he is going to probably kill me for not telling him sooner but it wasn't like me and Damon were best friends or even close to friends, but I knew he going to make Stefan pay for what he has done. "It's Stefan he's be-" he rolled his eyes at me he didn't like the fact I'd brought him into a conversation when it was about Elena.

"What about the him?"

"He's been beating up Elena" when I said her name Damon's head turned towards me with sad eyes, if his heart was beating it would be broken right now "what? H-how long?" I took a really quick sip of my drink and looked back at him "a couple of days, I found bruises on her body on Sunday morning. Jenna said she had over slept and she was really busy with going shopping and sorting out that nights dinner, so she asked me to go wake her only when I did, she pulled back the covers and she was covered in bruises all over her body and he fractured her wrist too" Damon's breathing became quick. "Her wrist, that's why it was bandaged up that night, that's why she was cried a little when I hugged her on Saturday night and also why she wouldn't talk to me that night, that's why she was sat on the floor in the corner yesterday" I looked at Damon and saw how hurt he was because Elena had been suffering and wasn't able to tell him, all of a sudden his eyes got wider and his hand went over his mouth. "What's wrong?" I felt sorry for him to find out this way, even though I hated him I still thought he should know the truth "She told me" I sat up abit more in my seat "what do you mean?" he turned his head towards me still in shock "today when I took her to school, she said she dreamt the Stefan was beating her, and I didn't think nothing of it because I never thought Stefan would, no how could I have been so stupid, she told me and I never clicked on" he began to cry I put my hand on his shoulder "I'm so sorry Damon, I would have told you sooner but she begged me not to, he threatened to kill her friends and family if she told anyone, she thinks it's something to do with Katherine." Damon's head shot up and looked at me with wide eyes, his breathing became heavy and he became angry "I should have known it would have something to do with her" I moved my hand away from him afraid he might bit me and expose himself, I mean as much as we don't get on I know Elena will need him "Alaric you did the right thing by telling me, I will take care of this from here and also Elena and Stefan, but keep Jenna out of Elena's room tonight I need to talk to her" I knew he was right and would stick by what he just said, I nodded at him as he gave me a single nod back and walked out with looking behind.

I pulled out my phone again and dialled Jenna's number "hey Jen" '_hey you, what's up?' _I always loved the way Jenna says 'hey you' to me it always made me smile "Nothing I was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner with me tonight" for some reason I could feel her smiling on the other end of the phone _'Sure pick me up at 7?'_ "Sounds perfect see you then" _'bye'._

D.P.O.V

How could he do this too her, why pick Katherine? Elena was more of a better person, she is beautiful, smart, funny, caring, gentle and would never hurt anyone but help them instead, the only thing about her of Katherine was her voice and face and that's it nothing else. Stefan does not deserve her, I am going to kill him but not yet, I wanted to see the damage he has caused to her first before, I cant believe I didn't realise what was happening I love her too much to see her hurt and I didn't realise. I walked into the cemetery knowing I cant go see her now and cant go home because he will be there and I wont be able to control myself.

My phone buzzed I had a text from Alaric '_Hey just letting you know Jeremy and Anna wont be there going to some party and I'm taking Jenna out so you and Elena will be able to talk" _I didn't understand why Alaric was helping me, I did and do nothing but hurt him and he still helps. '_Thanks for you help I actually grateful.' _I sat with my back leaned against the tree and just looked at the headstone that had both Elena's parents on it and waited there till seven.

I looked at my watch and it read 7:05 and I knew Alaric would have taken Jenna by now so I decided I would text Elena _'where are you?' _I sat that impatiently waiting for her text when my phone finally buzzed '_In bed why?' _that was my que to go I got up and ran my vampire speed towards her house, I needed to see her and hug her and tell her it was going to be fine and that I would never let Stefan hurt her again, I jumped up on the roof and let myself into her room she sat up startled by my appearance "Damon?" I didn't say anything I walked up to her and pulled the cover away from her and lifted up her top "Damon what are you doing!" she pushed me away and slapped my face which was painless.

"How long has he been doing it to you?" her face was full of horror she knew I knew "show me the bruises Elena!" she stood there for a moment then lifted up her top and pulled up her bottoms I covered mouth with my left hand and stroked her belly with my right "What's he done to you! I'm going to kill him" I went to turn but she grabbed my hand "No Damon please! He will kill me and my family, don't do anything stupid" I turned and looked at her she was so scared of him and of him knowing. I was so angry I broke down and cried she was so surprised to see me like this, "Damon?" she cupped my face and pulled me into her and hugged me, I hugged her back locking her into me and never wanted to let her go, I pulled back and looked at her "did he hit you yesterday to when I found you in the corner?" she looked at me and shook her head slowly as a single tear went down her eye. If he didn't hit her they why was she crying? Was she scared he was going to hit her? She looked up and me "Damon, S-S-Stefan didn't hit me yesterday, h-h-he raped me" What! Stefan did what, she began to cry I looked down to the floor like she was ashamed, why was she ashamed this was not her fault none of it was, knowing Stefan had raped her broken me more I pulled her into me as she wrapped her arms around me "I'm sorry Damon, I wanted to tell you but I would be risking everyones life, this is all my fault"

"Shh, none of this is your fault, none. I'm going to kill him for what he's done" I hugged her tightly and understood whys he had been weird with everyone for the past few days, he has broken her, made her live in fear "You can't do that Damon, he'll kill everyone" I put both hands on her upper arms and looked her with confusion.

"Why are you protecting him? After everything he done and will keep doing, it's all because of Katherine" that bitch would find her way back in one of mine or his lives, hasn't she already done enough damage "Damon I know it's her doing their together again without you, you can't do anything to him to let him know" I pulled away from her with me vampire speed till I was near the window looking at her through my tearful eyes, I didn't understand her "Elena I have to do something about it, I cant just let this go on" she shook her head at me again "Damon no! You cant do anything"

"Then there's no point of me being here, I will leave town right now and never come back" she looked at me with plea in her eyes, but she would stick to her answer Elena maybe caring and helpful but she was a little stubborn "Damon no you can't leave"

"and I can't stay either, Elena this is goodbye" I didn't wait for an answer I just jumped out her window and ran anywhere just to get away, this if goodbye Mystic Falls.

E.P.O.V

I stood there and just watched him disappear, I couldn't breathe he went and just left me, I needed him even though he couldn't do anything to Stefan I still needed him, I had fallen for him and he didn't know ever since our kiss he's all I want. Damon Salvatore was the man for me and not his brother, but he left me here and alone with him. I laid on my bed and cried furiously screaming into my pillow. I cried until and I couldn't cry no more and cried myself to sleep.

(Chapter 9 soon :) x )


	9. The Text and Rescue

My alarm clock rang through my ears as I shot my pillow at it which made it fall off my night stand it did shut it up, I dragged myself out of bed again and dragged myself to my bathroom doing my usual thing shower, brush my teeth and do my hair I decide to leave me hair down today it was perfectly straight so there was no point putting it up. I shot on anything that fell out of the wardrobe which was dark wash jeans and white long sleeved top. I walked down the stairs bumping into Alaric on the way, I ignored him he was the reason Damon knew and the reason Damon left.

"Elena, I'm sorry but you got hurt more, and I had to tell someone" I turned and looked at him, I know I promised to tell him if I had more bruises and if Stefan continued to beat me but he didn't have to tell Damon "I know Alaric, but Damon was the wrong person to tell, we discussed it all last night and now he has left Mystic Falls" Alaric's eyes grew wider "He's left. Why?" "Because I told him not to say anything to Stefan about it all" I get me a look of disgust and confusion he couldn't understand why "Elena, you need him more than you think"

"Alaric don't you think I know that already, but it's too late he's gone forever" I walked off to finish the conversation I didn't want to talk about Damon it hurt to much. I walked into the kitchen and bumped into Jenna "Jesus! sorry Elena" I just nodded at her and continued walking towards the fridge "hey what's up?" I opened the fridge and pulled out an apple and then looked at her "nothing I just don't feel 100% today" she walked over to the counter and started folding clothes up "want the day off to rest?" I shook my head at her "no it's just probably loss of sleep I'll be fine" she smiled at me, if I stayed off I would always check my phone to see if he had called or texted and I would be thinking about him all the time "Okay, well eat that apple and get outta here" I laughed at little at her and ate my apple.

When I finished I walked towards the hall grabbed me stuff and opened to the to see him there staring at me. "Good morning Elena" my breathing became quicker now I was afraid, "Stefan, Hello what are you doing here?" please don't say you've come to take me to school, please don't "I've to take you to school silly" I looked around and put my keys on the table "Stefan, it's great to see you" Stefan forced a fake smile to Alaric as he faked his "You to Mr Saltzman, I'm just picking up Elena" Alaric looked at me and smiled "Of course you are, I'll see you both later" I waved at him and quickly walked out and got into his car and he did the same.

"So my house it is" I looked at him in confusion why were we going there instead of school

"Why?" he quickly slapped, a slap nobody would have realised except Damon, his face grow darker "Don't question me okay?" I held my face and nodded at him, he started the car and speeded off to his house. I felt scared and alone, no one can help me now. I looked out the window and prayed to God, for him to help me in some sort of way. When we got there he dragged me out the car and into the house and threw me in the air and I landed on the other side of the room, this is where it starts.

A.P.O.V

The bell went for my first class to start, Elena and Stefan were in the class, this will let me know she is alright. Everyone started arriving in when I saw Bonnie on her own and normally Elena would walk in with her without fail "Bonnie where is Elena and Stefan?" Bonnie's head popped up and looked at me "I don't know sir, she and Stefan didn't come before the bell" Oh no what's he done to her? Bonnie saw the worried look on my face "is everything okay sir?" I just nodded and smiled at her just so she didn't start worrying. "Okay class take out your books, and turn to page 198 the title should be 'World War 1' I will be with you all in a sec" I walked out the classroom and pulled out my phone I had to try and reach him as I couldn't leave. I phoned his number but the call just rang out and headed straight to his voice mail, I decided to send him a text and hope he would get it _'Damon if you get this, Elena left her house this morning with Stefan, he said he was giving her a ride, and they didn't turn up for first period, you need to come back and save her Damon before it's too late. I'm seriously worried about her Damon.' _

Hopefully he would get my text and realise he needs to come back. I headed back to class as it was the only thing I could do.

D.P.O.V

I was sat in some bar in Boston drowning my sorrows only I wasn't drunk not matter how much I had to drink I couldn't get drunk, Alaric had phone me but I ignored it I wanted nothing to do with Mystic Falls anymore it caused me nothing but trouble, my phone buzzed again it was Alaric again but this time with a text it must be important if he is texting me too. _'Damon if you get this, Elena left her house this morning with Stefan, he said he was giving her a ride, and they didn't turn up for first period, you need to come back and save her Damon before it's too late. I'm seriously worried about her Damon.' _My drink was in my hand and my hand gripped tighter round it and made it smash into pieces. I put my phone in my pocket and walked out of the bar, when I passed the door I took off in vampire speed and headed for Mystic Falls again to save my Elena.

E.P.O.V

He kept beating me and beating it was endless torture, he threw me up the stairs and back down again, He grabbed me by the hair and shot me on the table "Stefan, Please stop this!" he looked at me with evil in his eyes "Why I'm beginning to have fun" he punched me again and again and again and he hurt so bad "HELP! SOMEONE HELP" he just laughed at me while punching me "No one can hear you Elena, Damon's gone he hasn't been home", so he's gone for good" I knew he was right Damon was gone and I was as good as dead. He lifted my hands about my head while he had used his other to unbutton my jeans. No not again was all that was running through my mind I began to cry and lose hope of everything, God help please. "Someone! Please help!" He continued to laugh like it was a big joke to him "Elena, my dear no ones going to save you, not even my older brother will." The door slammed open and Damon walked through it "Is that right brother" Damon came back, he charged towards Stefan and grabbed him and they both went flying out the window.

I sat up and did up my buttons and waited for one of them to come back. I was so frightened but I couldn't believe he came back to rescue me, Damon had always been my hero I just didn't realise it till now. A hand popped up on the window frame and so did Damon's face, God had sent him to save me my prayers were answered. We ran to each other well I limbed and flung our arms around each other, I continued to cry on his shoulder "are you okay?" his hug tighten around me "No, but I am now" I was in pain all over and he saw how much of it I was in, my legs hurt the most, "what hurts?" I looked at myself and back at him "everything, I think my leg is broken or something" he bent down and lifted up my jeans gently and my bone had popped out. "Oh my God, what the hell has he done, jeez that's definitely broken" well no Damon wouldn't have guessed seen as it's my leg. "What do I do? Do I go the hospital?" he stood back up and looked at me and shook his head. "No, I'll feed you my blood" he undid the buttons on the sleeve of his shirt and bit into his wrist and held it too me, I just looked at him as if to say get it out of my face "Elena it's the only way, or would you like to explain to your aunt why you leg is broken?" He was right as usual, I took his hand and started to suck on his wrist, it was weird because the blood actually was quite tasty, I knew I was becoming greedy when Damon winched a little I took my mouth from his wrist and bended my leg it was perfectly normal like the break never existed and the same with my bruises, I looked up at Damon and smiled "Thank you for coming to save me" I said to him and flung my arm,s around him again.

"Elena no matter what I will always save you" I pulled out a little to look at him he made me smile just buy being here, he lifted up his hand and tucked some loose hair behind my ear, "What did you do with Stefan?" I needed to know what he had done "Stefan's became a lot stronger, but I was able to take his ring but he was already standing in the shadows so he didn't burn, then he quickly covered himself up and disappeared, but I don't think he will be back anytime soon" it wasn't easy to know Stefan was still alive but he wouldn't be coming back in the day time I knew that. "What if he comes for me at night" I became more worried but Damon was so calm. "He wont becoming for you at night, I will be with you every night to make sure"

"You would really do that for me"

"Elena I would do anything to keep you safe, you know how I feel about you" he made me smile again, my Damon had came back to save me from Stefan and he did it perfectly, but I knew he would be back for revenge. "I know Damon, I love you too" Damon's eyes grew wider and a huge smile grew across his face, "what?" I looked at him like he was dumb "Damon I have fallen for you, but I don't anything to happen yet because I need time to come to adjust with everything" he just nodded at me, he surprised me by how well he took it. "No I understand, you've been through alot over these past few days, but hearing you say that just gives me hope" I smiled and leaned in till our lips met, it was the perfect kiss all over again and I knew Damon would protect me from now on, he was just what I wanted in a man.

He leaned away from me and looked at his watch "wow it's amazing how time flies. It's 3:15 miss Gilbert I should take you home" he walked away a little and looked back at me and held out his hand, I took it without objection and we walked out of this house and instead of us jumping into his car I jumped onto his back and he ran us home. I have never felt so safe in all my life, I knew if Stefan came back which he probably will Damon will be the first to rip out this throat.

Chapter 10 soon people! :) x


	10. Dinner and Sleepover

The wind blow on my as Damon ran me home we had only been running for 5 minutes so much has happened in the last 15 minutes, Stefan beating and trying to rape me again, Damon coming to my rescue, feeding me his blood and us confessing feelings to eachother, well me. He randomly stopped a mile away from my house and put me on the ground, I looked at him funnily "Damon what are you doing?" he looked at me smiled and winked and took me by the hand and began walking "I thought we could talk and walk the rest of the way."

"Okay, what you want to talk about?" I knew I shouldn't have asked him that because I knew what was going to come out of his mouth, he slowly turned his head towards me "Stefan. Why didn't you tell me instead of me finding out off Alaric?" I looked at him in the eyes, he looked hurt with it all. "I didn't know Alaric was going to tell you, I couldn't tell anyone he would have killed me, my family and friends, you" his head popped up at me when I said his name. "Elena, you should have told me, I don't want you to think you have to get hurt or r-ra-raped by someone knowing I can protect you, I said I would always protect and I feel like I have let you down and broke my promise." I stopped us and looked at him with concerned "what do you mean?" "I should have realised what was going on with Stefan, if I had you wouldn't have got raped and hurt and have to drink my blood" I cupped his face with my hands and gave him a warm smile "Damon, you did save me about 20 minutes ago, if you didn't come back and stayed wherever it was you were, I could have been raped again and may be dead. So you did save me and I will be thanking you forever for doing so, your my hero Damon. I just wish I had realised sooner" a smile made its way to his face during my 'big speech' and he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on my nose, and continued walking.

We finally made it to my house when Jenna came running at me, I had already let go of Damon's hand because I didn't want people asking questions. Jenna flung her arms round me and hugged me tight, "Jenna?" She pulled back and looked at me and anger in her face "where have you been?" I looked at Damon and gave him a look for him to keep walking "I'll meet you both inside" Me and Jen just nodded at him and looked at eachother, "I'm sorry after school Stefan took me back to his house and we got into an argument and a few home truths came out and we broke up" Jen's face suddenly changed from anger to shock "what? Why" I didn't have that much time to make it up so I just came out with the truth "he was seeing someone else and he is madly in love with her, now he has left me and Mystic Falls to be with her, that's why he has been acting weird" Jenna pulled me in for another hug and this time I responded and felt like crying but didn't have the energy to cry anymore I looked to see Damon looking through the living room window smiling at me I smiled back and looked at Jenna "I'm so sorry Elena, come on lets go cook and eat dinner and Damon can stay too, to be honest I liked him better than Stefan." I giggled with her at her comment as we went to walk into the house and start cooking.

"Damon would you like to stay for dinner" Jenna walked into the kitchen and asked Damon, who was sitting at the counter with a permanent smile on his face. "I'd love to, thank you" Jenna smiled at him and went to the freezer "it looks like its going to be Sausages, Mash with vegetables and gravy, is that okay?" she looked at Damon who was still smiling "that is just perfect and one of my favourites" Jenna looked at me next "Sounds great, would you like me to phone Alaric?" Jenna's face was a tiny bit shocked she had forgotten all about him "yes, oh my god I forgot about him" I laughed at her and turned got my phone out of my pocket I was quite surprised it survived the action. I dialled his number and put it to my ear. _"Elena! Thank God, are you okay?" _Wow Alaric concerned again "Hey, yeah I'm fine Damon came for me"

_"Good he must have got my text" _Alaric texted Damon, he must have realised something had happened when me and Stefan didn't turn up for History this morning. "Jenna's doing dinner and she was wondering if you wanted to join us" Alaric paused for a minute I thought he had hung up on me "Yeah sure I'll be over in a bit, bye" "See you soon" I hung up on the phone and went back into the kitchen to see Damon already helping Jenna by chopping up carrots and peeling potatoes, "So what do you need me to do" Jenna popped up from the oven "Nothing Damon has done most of it" Damon smiled as he loved getting the credit for it "Okay, I'm going to watch tv till everything is done" I turned and began to walk towards the couch "I'll second that, I'll be with you in a minute" I flicked through the channels until I found something to watch but as usual nothing was on, Damon came and sat next to me and pinched the remote off me "Hey!" he smirked without looking at me "Your taking forever to decide, ooo Drop Dead Fred is on, personal favourite" Damon likes Drop Dead Fred? Damon always surprises me without fail "Your so smooth and cheesy sometimes" he laughed at my comment, "Why thank you Elena, you are just the same sometimes" I let out a big sarcastic "HA" sound and then looked at him with a serious face "but not as much as you." He laughed at me again "Yeah your right you'll never make it that far" We both just bust out laughing at each other I had never found Damon that funny until now. I turned back to the tv and snuggled into him as he put his arm around me, as we continued to watch the movie and wait for dinner to be served.

D.P.O.V

The door bell rang "I'll get it" I got off the couch and headed for the door I knew it was Alaric and that's why I wanted to get the door because I wanted to talk to him. I opened the door and walked out before he could take a step in the house "Hey Rick" he took and step back and looked a little worried "hey Damon, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just want to say thank you for sending me that message about Elena, if it wasn't for you she could have been hurt or even killed"

"Oh it's okay, glad you got it" he went to walk past but I stopped him, "Rick I was wondering if we could now draw a line on all of this, I mean Isobel wanted to be a vampire on her own request" I held out my hand thinking it was going to be rejected by him, but he took it within a second "I think that would be a good idea, I have had enough of it too" we walked into the house when I saw Elena coming towards us hugged Alaric and whispered 'thank you' in his ear.

We all went into the kitchen and sat round the table I took a seat next to Elena and looked over to she her smiling at me "What?" she leaned her head on and hand still smiling at me "nothing I'm just happy that its all over and your here" I put my index on her cheek and moved it in a circle shape "me too, I'm glad I'm here too" she laughed at me and slapped my arm "Your so vain when you want to be" I laughed at her, she was so funny when she was right about something, I am vain but I would change that for her "I know, but that will change" she gave me a look to say 'yeah whatever Vamp'.

Jenna and Alaric came over with the food and everyone tucked in, it was very quiet when everyone was eating and awkward too, I wasn't one for awkward silences and would usually break them but I couldn't think of anything to do to break this one, I looked out of the corner of my eye to see her doing the same, she must feel the same way about the atmosphere at the table. I was getting a little bored, so I moved my leg towards Elena and stroked it against hers which made her cough on her food "Elena are you okay?" Jenna looked at her with a little concern "Yeah I'm fine thanks" she gave me a stern look while I just smirked at her, I continued to eat when she did it to me which made me cough on mine "Damon?" I got over my little choking session and smiled at Jenna "I'm fine thank you" I gave her a stern look while she smirked at me.

When everyone had finished Jenna took everyone's plates off them and went to wash up, I did offer but she wasn't having any of it. I stood up and made my way over to where Jenna and Alaric where "Jenna thank you for dinner it was beautiful, but I must dash" she turned and hugged me and responded and turned towards Alaric "Rick, I'll see you around" I didn't expect anything when he held out his and towards me I took it and shook it "I'll see you Damon" I smiled and headed towards the door where Elena stood and waited for me, we both walked outside "I'll be right upstairs" I said while I pointed up "Your going up there now?" she gave me a confused look as if it was too early which it was. "No, first I'll going home to drink some blood then change into something more comfortable, then I will be here" a smile spread across her face "Okay, well I'll be in bed for nine, school tomorrow" I took her hand and kissed it "then I wont keep you up too late by then sound of my beautiful voice" she laughed at me and leaned towards me for a hug, I held her tight and buried my head in her hair and took in her scent she smelt amazing, I kissed the top of her head and slowly pulled her out "I'll see you soon" then speeded off towards home.

E.P.O.V

I stood there and watched him leave, well I couldn't really watch him but I felt the windy he had left me when he speeded off, I walked back into my house and locked the door behind me, I walked towards the kitchen to see something I'd never thought I would see. Alaric had both hands on Jenna face while his lips were pressed against hers, I cleared my thought so they know I was there "Elena! I didn't see you there" well obviously not Jenna you were too busy playing tonsil tennis with Alaric "Of course you didn't, sorry to disturb you both, I just came to say I'm going to get a shower and bed, so Goodnight" Jenna nodded at me while Alaric hide his face from me, he must have been embarrassed that I caught them kissing "okay, Goodnight Elena" I walked away from them, quite embarrassed myself with what I just witnessed. I ran as fast as my legs could take me up the stairs and into my room.

I grabbed some shorts and a vest top and headed straight for the bathroom, I was glad my marks and bruises which scarred my body had gone because it was getting to warm for full pyjama sets for me to wear.

I started the bath and locked the door so nobody like Damon would "accidentally" walk in on me while I was in the bath or getting ready. I got undressed and jumped in and begun to relax, it seemed like forever since I last laid in the bath and relaxed. My thoughts were always about Stefan over these past few days, about; how and why he was he treating me like this and what would happen to me next. But now all I could think about was Damon, he was helping me through this just by being here, it was a big comfort knowing he will be there at night while I sleep so Stefan doesn't get to me.

I washed my hair and pulled the plug and got out of the bath, I put on my clothes and turned and looked at myself in the mirror it felt like ages since I had seen my body and not for it to be black and blue with a hint of purple, it made me smile that it was back to normal again. I dried my hair and brushed my teeth, walked out the bathroom switching off the light and closing the door.

I thought I was alone "BOO!" The voice made me scream and jump, I thought he had come for me and Damon was going to be too late for him to save me, I turned quickly to see him standing there laughing at me, "Damon?" he was in a barrel of laughter, my heart was racing I put my hand over my chest to feel it, I couldn't help but cry he had scared me too death for me to think it was Stefan. Damon turned to see me in tears and that's when his smile faded "Elena?" I took a deep breath and looked at him. "You scared me" he came over to me and pulled me in for a hug "I'm sorry Elena, I didn't mean to frighten you" I removed myself from him and stared at him "it's fine, I just thought you were Stefan" I could tell by Damon's face he felt bad, I walked over towards the bed and got under the covers looking at my hands and twiddling my thumbs.

He came over and laid next to him bringing his face to my ear and whispered very seductively "I'm really sorry" I didn't want to but couldn't help but smile at him "it's okay" I turned on my side and gazed and him using my hand as support to keep my head up, he copied me exact position and smirked. "So, when did you get here?" I asked him

"about 15 minutes before you got out, I was going to come in, but you locked the door"

"Yeah, because I knew you would be here while I was in the bath" Damon's eyes brows went up "Were you naked?" I gave him a look of disgust and brought my hand up and slapped his arm "No because I find it better to have a bath with clothes on" We both bust out laughing.

We talked for an hour about stupid things and I begun to feel tired "Sleep time you for then Missy" Damon got off the bed and too of his shoes and put his jacket behind the chair and got under the covers lying on his back, I moved closer towards him as lifted up his arm inviting me to snuggle into him. I laid my head on his chest and draped my arm over him "Goodnight Damon" Damon and stroking my hair to help me drift off "Goodnight Kitten" he said tiredly, and we both feel asleep in each others arms.

Chapter Done chapter 11 soon! :) hope you liking x


	11. dream and flashback

_"Elena" a voice shouted me, "Elena" the voice woke me from my sleep, I was still in Damon's arms while he was still sleeping. Strange I thought the voice would have woken him first, I got off the bed and walked towards the voice I couldn't see anything my room was pitch black at least I think it was my room, "Elena, come here" I walked carefully trying not to make any noise I was scared, the voice sounded like Stefan. Was he here? Had he come back for revenge? "Elena" the voice came from behind me and made me turn to see him. _

_I turned to find and light shining on Damon, like it was from heaven he was sleeping so peacefully. That's when I saw him standing over Damon with a stake in his hand now I was really scared fearing for Damon's life, Stefan's hand rose above his head "NOOO! DAMON! WAKE UP! NOOO!" Damon's eyes opened but it was too late, Stefan drove the stake into Damon's heart, Damon looked at me "Elena" was the only word he said "NOO! DAMON!" I began running and running but Damon seemed so far away like he was moving forward with me. Stefan was alot faster then me and grabbed me..._

I shot up on my bed sweaty like and loss of breath, thank God it was just a dream and not reality. My heart was racing the dream felt so real I hadn't realised yet that Damon had gone, I felt a little worried knowing he wasn't beside me but it was light outside I looked over at my clock to see it was 6:28 knowing it would go off in 2 minutes I switched it off. I grabbed my phone, going to text Damon when I realised I had a text. It was from Damon and I opened it '_Hey, just left knowing you would be getting up soon, so I decided to leave so you could go to school as I'm busy myself. I will see you after school Damon xxx' _I didn't realise this was going to effect me as much as it has I thought that with Damon there for support it would be alot easier, but I cant escape Stefan if its not by reality it gets to me in my dreams. I got up and went towards the bathroom and did my usual routine brush teeth, do hair, shot on make up and get ready. I headed towards the kitchen to spot Alaric and Jenna in there too, 'Please not a replay of the scene of last night' I thought to myself while I walked into the kitchen, I sat next to Alaric at the counter while Jenna made pancakes as usual, Jenna spun round and was beaming with happiness I studied her face, what had made her so happy? Well the only thing I could think of was the person sat next to me "Elena! Want breakfast?" she said to me while she set down Alaric's breakfast, wow she was too excited, I shot a glance at Alaric as he was staring at me when his eyes moved quickly towards Jenna and back which made me look at her, I looked down at her hand thinking he may have proposed but he hadn't "I'll leave you two to it" Alaric walked out of the kitchen not caring to look towards him I leaned closer on the counter towards Jenna "What's he done?" Jenna leaned closer towards me "he told me he loved me" she couldn't stop smiling she was too happy, I knew he loved her and knew she loved him back "Oh my God Jen, that's wonderful" I was so pleased for her, it's had been awhile since she had someone who cared for her and I knew Alaric was the man for her, "I know, I care about him alot it just meant everything to me to know he feels the same, so anyway breakfast" I stood up and walked towards the fruit bowl and picked up a shiny green apple "Got it, I'm off bye"

"See you later" I walked out the door and headed towards my car, the days had dragged so long it felt like forever since I had drove to school, I turned on the radio and listened to music on the way today was going to be so easy without worrying about Stefan hurting me or something else. I parked in an empty space at school and got out the car, school was busy always too busy for me, I would soon stay at home or in the cemetery with my Journal or even with Damon, but if you want a future in the world school is one of the places to get it.

"Elena hey" Caroline came towards me with Matts arm around her shoulder, I was glad the Matt had finially got over me and moved on with Caroline didn't look right she seemed worried about something. "Hey guys, Caroline con we talk in private for a moment?" Matt looked at me blankly while Carol looked worried "Erm, sure" she walked out of Matt's arm and near my car she looked so lost like something was troubling her "Whats wrong?" She didn't meet my gaze and looked at the ground I knew there was something up with her because Caroline was the most cheerul one out of us all "It's Tyler, h-he has said something to me, I cant talk about this were Matt is" Tyler? What could he possibly said to make her upset, I wanted to push the matter but if she couldn't do this near Matt I would have to wait "Okay, want to come to mine after school?" She finally found the strenght to lift her head and look at me like if I just read her mind or something "really? I mean that would be great, I mean I dont know what to do" she gave me a hug and whispered 'thank you' in my ear then turned and walked as Matt out his arms around her again, the bell went and we all headed for our lessons.

The day flew by it was 3:00 and the bell had just gone, history wasn't that exciting but it was better to be back to normal without being scared, I headed towards the doors remembering how confised Caroline looked this morning and was in need of some girl time. I headed out the double doors surviving the stamped through them. I saw her stood by my car on her own gripping on the straps of her handbag which was over her shoulders she still looked so lost, what could have Tyler said to her to make her so down ? "Caroline hop in" she must have been miles away as my voice made her jump, I pressed the button that unlocked the door she jumped him the car without saying a word.

The drive him was awkward and silent. When we got to mine we made a sandwich and headed to my room, eatting in silent I knew I had to start the conversation to help her out, "Caroline, whats wrong? What has Tyler done to make you so down?" She didnt meet my gaze at first, then she slowly look at "You remember that accident right?" the accident she, Tyler and Matt had "yeah, I remember."

"Well..."

**Flashback**

**C.P.O.V**

**I had been out of the hospital for a week and I was already bored I know one day I will regret saying this but I wanted to go to school, the house was driving me crazy. Elena came to see me twice and Bonnie 3 times but the one person I really wanted to see didnt bother, Matt never came up once to see and thats what hurt the most. 'KNOCK, KNOCK' the sound made me jump, I got all excited thinking it was Matt and ran to the door feeling so dizzy. I opened the door to face I'd never ever expected.**

**"Tyler? What are you doing here?" Tyler's head came up from the floor revealing a smile, he was stood straight with his hands behind his back and feet should lenght apart "I've come to see you, c-can I come in?" I dont think I heard him right but I think Tyler said he had come to see me "come in? Erm sure" I stepped a side with my arm in the air while he came in the house never taking his eyes off me which I had to admit was kinda creepy. I closed the door and turned to him "coffee?" was all I could think to say, he sat on my couch and looked up at me "sure."**

**I came from the kitchen with two cups handing one to him and taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch to him. "So how are you Caroline?" i took and sip of my coffee and looked at him "I'm okay, alittle sore and sometimes abit dizzy but apart from that I'm making a good recovery" after I said that, I was sure I heard him breathe a sigh of relief "Tyler?" I brought my eyes to meet his "why are you here?" his faced turned alittle confused "what?" I knew if I carried on this would make the conversation more awkward but I wanted to know "I mean, dont get me wrong this is real sweet of you to come see me, as Matt has even bothered but we are not that close" his eyes widen alittle when I told him Matt hadnt been here but also as if he was lost for words. "I'll be honest with you then, okay its because I'm in love with you" I spat my coffee back in my cup "what?" did he actually just say that? "Caroline, I'm so crazy about you. Your so beautiful, kind, caring and funny and I respect you so much, but I know you love Matt and I expected that and dont worry I wont ask you to break up with him, I want you to be happy no matter who its with. But you make my heart skip a beat just by breathing" Tyler is in love with me, how did that happen? "Wow Tyler, unexpected!" Tyler smiled at me and reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear and cupped my cheek while his thumb caressed my cheek.**

**"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now" I looked up at him with shock "what!", But he didnt say instead the hand that was on my cheek smoothly moved to the back of my neck and he pulled me closer to his lips making them meet. Tyler's lips where amazingly soft and smooth and the kiss felt perfect it wasnt something I expected Tyler's lips to feel like, not that I was thinking but I have seen how he is round all the popular girl and the way he acts with them but this didnt feel like that. His tongue licked the line of my lips and I dont know why but I parted them to let his tongue explore my mouth, his hand left my neck and headed towards my cup taking it out of my hand and putting both of them on the coffee table, then his hands both when on either side of my face and mine when on both sides of his stomach. He leaned fowards which made me go backwards so he was on top of me giving me butterflies in my stomach is lips never leaving mine but his hands shifting down to my shoulders, then my arms, then to my hips, his lips left mine and started making small kisses on my jaw down to my neck as I let out small sighs of pleasure. Then 'KNOCK KNOCK'.**

**I froze in my space as did he. Jumping from his arms and standing while we stared at eachother I was breathless and could feel them warmth in my body, the door sounded again "I-I better get that" I didnt wait for him to answer and ran straight for the door no matter how dizzy it made me feel, I opened the door to see the face I didnt really want to see right now "Matt! Hey" I forced myself to smile and could feel Tyler's eyes on me, of all the days he could have come on today he chose to. "hey how are you" he kissed my cheek and walked into my house "I'm fine thanks" Tyler came from the kitchen with a smile walking towards Matt gining what they call 'The Shake' "hey man, what you doing here" thank God Matt didnt suspect anything, "I just came to see how Caroline was seen as I caused her inguries" they both glanced at me and smiled "thats cool of you man, I'll see you around" Tyler repiled by say see ya then walked out the door and I followed him "Tyler ?" I closed the door as he turned and looked at me "yeah" I took a deep breath and looked at him "You didnt cause my inguries it was an accident I dont and never have blamed you..." his index finger was on my lips to stop my sentence and then came off incase Matt saw, "dont worry about it" he whispered so seductively "Tyler, what happened in there when you told me you loved me I.."**

**"Caroline dont worry about it I'm not going to ask you to break up with Matt okay, I just couldnt keep it from you nomore, your so special to me" he walked off and left me stood there without me saying how I felt, because this kiss felt right, Tyler felt right, Matt didnt care for me like Tyler did he still loved Elena and I knew I was the rebound from the start. **

"and thats the story" I just blinked at Caroline Tyler was in love with her "Jesus Caroline! Tyler loves you and you both made out, what about Matt and I mean where does he come into this" I wasnt mad at Caroline but it came out like I was but I wasnt I was just confused "Matt doesnt love me Elena, I'm just a rebound! He loves you and always will. I cant go on telling myself a lie and hoping he will learn to love me" she stood up and ran out my room I went after her but she was gone the door left wide open and Caroline gone in the middle of the night.

I stood and looked out the open door jump when it was suddenly replaced by Damon "Hey" I ran up to him and hugged him "Hey gorgeous, you okay ?" not really everyone is having boy problems lately "yeah good, you?"

"I'm fine come on shall we go upstairs?" i glanced at my watch and it was already 7 oclock, gosh how can time go so quick "sure" we headed to my room and sat on the bed and I took his hand and started fiddling with it "hey your miles away whats up?"

"remember that accident Caroline, Tyler and Matt had? Well Tyler went to see Caroline and told her he was in love with her and they kissed. But its not fair on Matt, I mean Caroline called herself a rebound from me" I looked out our hands had he use his other to lift my chin up "dont worry about it, Caroline is a big girl plus Matt never loved her so I think she would be nice with Tyler" hold on did he just say that since when did Damon match make? "Since when did you matchmake ?" had laughed at me why is it this guy could confuse the hell out of me? "put it this way, Tyler says he is in love with her and Matt uses her as a rebound, then she should dump Matt and try loving Tyler" no matter what he said he was always right. "your right, I'm going to take a shower then head off to bed I'm really tired" his hand cupped my face "Okay, I'll be here when you get out" and I did just that.

I am so sorry this has taken forever I hope you can forgive me been busy and not in the zone for this. Please review Chapter 12 soon honest :) x


	12. Kidnapp

S.P.O.V

I watched her like a hawk, sitting in her room while Caroline tells her what happened on that day with Tyler. But when she finished she had a little go at Caroline which made her run out of the house and Elena after her but she stoppped at her open door, I wanted to run at her and end her there and then but I couldnt Katherine said I had to wait till the perfect moment which wasnt now.

First we will make her worry and suffer and know she causes pain. Caroline will become my first victim Katherine told me to bring her back to the hideout which I dont mind Caroline does everones head in I dont think she will be missed by anyone except her mom. I watched her run through the woods crying like a child and decided I would begin my hunt wiht one last glance behind me I saw him the man who is suppose to be my brother wrapping his arms around the woman who I use to love, but Katherine is the one for me no matter what anyone says no matter what I have done to hurt Elena its all to please my love.

Her wimps and cries grow louder as I grow closer to her she looked heartbroken torn between two men, it was like what Katherine did to me and Damon but this was more hurtful to her then fun, because she cares for Matt but he does not for her no Elena he still craves I dont think he would mind if Caroline gave up on there relationship, but Tyler she has grown to love she thinks of him all the time about how handsome he is and how perfect his lips taste, its just a shame she may never live to tell him the truth. I stayed behind the bushes while she wept, when I made a stupid mistake walking alittle closer making a twig snap making her look up and around. "Hello? Whos there?" like I am just going to up out a say 'Boo" to her.

"Caroline? Are you okay?" I ran and came from behind her to make it less suspicious "Stefan? Is that you" I came near the light for her to see me "of course it is, whats wrong" I forced myself to smile putting on my caring face "nothing just confused alot" I looked at her turning my head to the side "Stefan are you okay?"

"You selfish little whore" her eyes widen at me looking alittle scared "What"

"Matt or Tyler, huh Caroline, Matt or Tyler" she look little steps back scared of me fully "I say Tyler is the one for you, you love him he loves you, Matt was never the one for you and never will be. He will never love you Caroline you were always second best to him. Shame through you would have been perfect together but you wont live long enough to tell him the truth about how you feel about him." she backed off slowly not stopping this time "Stefan how di-" I came from behind her grabbing her as she began to cry "I know everything all vampires do, and your Tyler who is by the way a werewolf if the same"

"What?"

"You see Caroline your not a beautiful as you think you are your pathetic and nobody will miss you or even care you have gone" she tried to fight me off but with me being to strong she wasnt getting far. I humored her and let her run for a minute, then ran after her catching he and lightly pushing her into the tree to knock her out. I love playing wiht humans they are so easy to beat I picked her up and through her over my shoulder and took her back to the hideout.

Chapter 13 soon :)


	13. Missing and Love

E.P.O.V

Damon me to school the next morning and I couldn't stop smiling everything seemed so perfect about him, he made my day just by being there. I needed to talk to Caroline today and apologize for my little outburst last night, because it was really up to her who she loves and I have come to think that maybe she would be better off with Tyler then Matt because she is second best to him. We pulled up outside the school to see police cars everywhere it was like there was a murder or something, oh what there had been a murder.

"Whats going on?" I asked Damon assuming he would know for some reason "I don't know Kitten I'm as much in the dark as you are" Damon got out of the car and came round and opened the door for me and holding my hand as we got out, my fingers inside Damon's felt just right they where a perfect fit. When walked towards Sheriff Forbes going to see what was going on, only when she saw me she came running towards me "Elena! Have you seen Caroline?" yes but we had a little fall out, oh no not Caroline "yeah last night we were talking and got into abit of an argument then she ran out of my house, why?"

"I was working late last night and when I came home I just thought she would be in bed it was that late, only when I went to get her up she wasn't there the bed was, was untouched" Caroline, missing! That cant be right. I didn't reaction to what she had said instead I looked for him hoping he had seen her since I had "Elena, honey what's wrong?" Damon brought his hand to my face but I couldn't look at him. I saw him, Tyler walking into school with his backpack over his shoulder I let go of Damon's hand and ran towards him I could sense Damon running after me "Elena?" I ignored him continuing for Tyler. "Tell me you've seen her" Tyler looked in my direction all confused "what?"

"Caroline, tell me you have seen her, I know everything"

"How?"

"She needed to talk to someone, so she came over mine after school yesterday and told me everything and I reacted not so well then he ran out mu house and now she is missing. Please tell me you spent the night at yours with you last night." His face dropped when I told him she was missing "what? Caroline's missing, no no no how can that be! Has someone taken her?" That's when it hit me! Him why hadn't I thought about that, he had her it was part of his pay back "Elena, sweetie what's the matter" I looked at Damon feeling hollow "it's him Damon, he's got her" my eyes filled with tears, this was part of the punishment "who has her" I looked a Tyler his eyes where dark and his face was angry "Stefan. Stefan has her this is pay back for what I did, this is part of this punishment because I told the truth" Damon held onto my while Tyler looked at me "Stefan! You mean to tell me your brother has her. I'll kill him!"

"Not before I get to him first Tyler, Caroline has nothing to do with this, she is just a time barer, a victim, a hostage. But there is still time" both me and Tyler looked at Damon with hope in our eyes "how" Tyler had become so determined he must love her very much like she said, and I knew deep down he would be better for her. "If Stefan has took her back to Katherine then she will still be alive, Katherine doesn't kill her victims so quick she likes play with them, they are her toys. There is a big chance Caroline is still alive and I think if you and I are going to save her then we better start looking for her" Tyler looked at him confused "We?"

"Yeah we, what you think just because your a werewolf you can do this all on you on doggie?" Tyler's a werewolf as if things couldn't get more weird in life "Your human, you will slow me down" Damon laughed at him and walked up to his ear and whispered "Your not the only supernatural being is the world Tyler, ever heard of vampires?" Why did he have to make himself sound so better than anything "Your- wow what's the world coming to" Damon smiled at him and turned back towards me "Go to school, I'll phone if there is any news and I'll be round at 7" he kissed my cheek and started walking pointing at Tyler "You, come with me we are going to start looking in the forest, and seen as I'm faster I'll through you some doggie treats so you can follow behind"

"Very funny Salvatore, but I think you will be following me, so I'll leave a trail of blood for you, smart ass"

"Damon! You cant just expect me to go to school, I want to help" I started walking towards them while Damon walked towards me wiping his lips with his hands and when he got up to me he pulled me towards in pressing our lips together with passion giving me butterflies and then separating them "Go to school please, I will know you safe then" then he walked off leaving me stood there as usual.

D.P.O.V

we walked through the woods slowly not to miss a thing. I felt like I owe it Caroline, Elena and now Tyler to find her what I did to her was wrong I see that now thanks to Elena, its amazing how one woman can change how you see life, love and friendship and that's what I wanted to start fresh and build a life with Elena and makes friends. "Do you think we will find her?" Tyler's voice brought me back to the real world we continued walking and I turned and looked a him for a second "I sure do hope so" and I meant that we continued to walk, "but why is he punishing Elena? I mean she is one of the the sweetest people I know apart from Caroline, I mean they where happy once upon a time" he was right they were, but Katherine came along. "Okay I will tell you. But you cant say anything to anyone okay?" I wasn't close to Tyler but I figured out already I could trust him "I wont, honest Damon. You can trust me"

"H-h-he erm, he use to beat her and then one time it got so bad he raped her and threatened her that if she said anything he would kill her friends and family including me and you" Tyler gasped and stopped him shock I turned to face him again and found him shaking like hell "If he, If her dares lay a finger on her so help me God I will tare him to pieces" I put a hand on his shoulder reassuring him "don't worry Tyler, we wont let that happen" he nodded in response and started walking again. "You really do love her don't you"

"more than anything in the world, but it's Matt she wants and I have to accept that which by the way this really hard"

"Tyler, if you want my honest opinion I have seen them both together and I know its not right. I think she would be better off with you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean Matt does treat her right but you, you show her love she wouldn't have to hope would fall in love with her at some point in the relationship because you already do whereas he doesn't." Tyler caught up to me so he would right beside me "Thanks man, I really do love her if only she felt the same" I placed a hand on his back "she would be a fool not to and to stick with Matt would be a stupid idea, now if she is the Caroline I know which by the way I do, she will choose you" Tyler gave me a half grin "well come on lets find her, run it now I have had enough walking" we began running at a smile pace when I picked it up a little leaving him behind me.

E.P.O.V

Rinsing the dish and setting it on the stand then picking up another and cleaning that, I couldn't help but think of Caroline and how she was, had they found her yet? But they cant have because Damon would have called. She was my good friend and she didn't deserve this not one bit "Hey are you okay?" I turned my head to see Anna staring at me while her hand was on my back I didn't realise I was crying "yeah its just she's my friend she doesn't deserve to get hurt" Damon had told Tyler and Anna what happened while Alaric told Jeremy. Jeremy had turned into a vampire to be with Anna forever, I had never thought about wanting to turn to be with the love of my life forever that could be the case if you never wanted to let them go. "Don't worry sis we'll get him I promise and Caroline will be alive" I loved how stronger Jeremy has become "Thanks Jer I hope your right." They both walked out the door and left me on my own, Jenna had gone to dinner with Alaric and I was all alone.

After I did the dishes I headed towards my room not thinking Damon would be there yet but he was. He was sitting in the chair in the corner looking miserable, I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge "anything?" he shook his head looking at the floor "nothing, he left no trail what so ever" he stood up look right and started breathing heavily "he should never have taken her, he should have came for me !" he shouted while he pacing from left to right quickly, I objected to that standing up and going next to him placing my hands on both sides of his face making him stop and look at me. "No! He should have came for me, its me they want to hurt, me okay! I should be where she is" my eyes began to fill "IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" I walked away from him and started kicking things and throwing things off the dresser while crying, Damon came from behind me cradling me in his arms "hey, hey, hey, calm down just breathe sweetie breathe" I collapsed in his arms turning to hug into him while crying as he held me tight "this is not your fault its his okay" I brought my head out of his body nodding my head while bringing my lips to his, I licked his bottom lip with my tongue for him to open his mouth and let it enter "Damon?" I said in between kisses "what?" I broke off the kiss and brought my mouth to his ear whispering "make love to me." Damon made me look at him "you know I will wait Elena, are you sure about this?" I didn't say anything, just placed a small kiss on this mouth and nodded.

We both fell on this bed kisses again while Damon's hands where on the back of my thighs, I reached up for his shirt and started unbuttoning it, ripping it off and flinging it on the floor as he did the same with mine,, we slowly undressed each other till me were completely naked. I didn't realise how big Damon actually was when he saw how amazed I was he just smirked quite proud of himself as usual. He kissed my leg making his way up my thigh till he got to the place between my legs and filled me with pleasure. I moaned and moaned God it felt so good I didn't want him to stop and could feel myself getting close then he stopped and I let out what sounded like a cry "Damon?"

"Don't worry we are not finished not even close"

"You not have been but I was" Damon smiled at my reply but I was too turned on to smile back "Damon please don't make me wait" climbing on top of me and positioning himself between my legs "I don't think I can kitten" he entered me slowly making me gasp with pleasure slowly moving in and out our bodies formed into one making out passion more strong, Damon felt amazing to make love to it made me love him more than I already did. I could feel myself getting tingly making my toes curl Damon must have noticed as he speeded up abit making me reach my peak at the same time as him we both lets out loud moans then Damon collapsed on me, we were both all hot and sweat and trying to catch our breaths "that was...wow" I couldn't hardly talk it was so good I just nodded in agreement "Damon?" I managed to say, he glazed into my eyes "yeah?" I know how I felt about Damon so I thought he should know too "I love you Damon Salvatore" he smiled at me and placed a small kiss on my lips "Elena Gilbert I love you too" I cupped his face with my hands knowing what I wanted "I want to be with you Damon, Forever" his eyes widen with surprise "you want me to change you? That's what your saying?"

"I don't know, but I do want you"

"Theres plenty of time to decide about becoming a vampire hunnie, but being with you can just be enough for me"

"me too, but I do want to become a vampire like you, to be with you but just not yet" he nodded in agreement "like I said plenty of time" he kissed me passionately then moved us to the covers as he past me my shorts and t-shirt while he got into his briefs just in case Jenna came in my room in the morning and wondered why I naked. We cuddled up in each others arms I felt really tired. "Goodnight Damon I love you" and squeezed me tight kissing my head "Goodnight kitten I love you too"

(what you think?) Like it or hate it ? Review please another chapter soon ! xx


	14. Scarf and Bonnie

It was Saturday and there was still no sign of Caroline or clue to where she was, she had been missing for two days now, I would have expected Stefan to call and blackmail me or something but nothing at all. Bonnie told me yesterday she was coming over to chat up on stuff, she knew what was going on with Caroline but she doesn't know what happened between me and Stefan and she was my best friend so I think its about time she found out the truth.

"Elena!" a voice shouted me, it sounded like it came from downstairs and it sounded like Jeremy, maybe he had news was all I could think of. I sprinted down the stairs and into the kitchen "what? Have you news of Caroline? Have you found her" Jeremy's eyes were fixed on the floor something had happened, Anna stepped forward towards me "we found this with blood on it" Anna handed me the piece of cloth; it was Caroline's neck scarf what she had wore that night "where did you find this ?" guilt flooded over me making a sea of it inside my body like it was about to drown me in it, "in the woods, but it means we are getting close to finding her" I was grateful for Jeremy trying to making me feel better but it didn't work I had killed her and they both knew it.

"No, you know it means she is dead, and you both know I'm responsible for it" I didn't realise Tyler and Damon had walked through the door. "How can you say that! We cant just give up on her now, she is out there waiting to rescued and all you can think about is yourself! and people would call Caroline selfish, but really you are" Tyler had left me speechless "I'm back to look for her" he walked out the house with Anna and Jeremy leaving me with Damon "He's right, I am selfish" Damon came over to me hugging me "no your nit your just worried and thinking of the worst things that can happen, Caroline is still alive okay. If she wasn't we would have found her body by now" he was right she was just a play thing to them so she was still alive it was just the matter of finding her in time.

"Should I leave you two alone" Bonnie's sudden appearance made me jump a little, I let go of Damon as he kissed me on the head and went out the door and continue to search Bonnie looked it me with wide eyes "did I miss something?" time for explanation time with Bonnie "yeah, me and Damon are together"

"what about Stefan?"

"It didn't work out because he started to beat me and he-"

"what!" Bonnie sat on the kitchen stool and I leaned across the counter at the opposite side of her "he was beating you? That explains the weirdness between you both at the party" I remember that party well it was the first night he ever laid a finger one me like that, "he use to good in mood then lie about what the problem was then when we left the party that night that was the first night he hit me"

"Oh my God, Elena!" Bonnie rushed round and flung her arms round me it felt good that Bonnie knew what was going on I needed my best friend but I also needed Caroline here with us to say something like lets go shop till we drop or that she and Bonnie would stay over tonight and we would do girly things or something to take my mind off everything, because she was brilliant at taking peoples mind off anything for a couple of hours. "Wait, did he do anything else to you?"

"Yeah alot happened but I don't think I can bring myself to say it" she nodded with understanding

"Okay, I have learned this thing where I can see what your saying in your mind like memories, would you like me to try it that way?"

"Yeah" I nodded at her, she put her and on the sides of my head and looked into my eyes "just remember what you want to show me Elena" she closed her eyes while I closed mine reliving the worst experience in my life.

_"What are you doing?" I asked as I struggled to get free from his grip._

_"You'll see," Stefan said as he chuckled. He pulled my panties down and got on top of me._

_"Stop!" I yelled as I tried to get free from his grip._

_"No, Please Don't!" I began to cry out_

_He unzipped his jeans and slid them down a little. I continued to struggle and then he smacked me across the face again. I was frozen in fear and I didn't know what I could do to make him stop. He forcefully entered me as he covered my mouth. My eyes were wide and I tried to scream but his hand was over my mouth. He laughed as he pumped into me hard. It was so painful and I felt like I couldn't move. He had never done this before and I couldn't believe that he was raping me, he continued to pump into me faster and harder as he laughed tears came out of my eyes, when he had finished pleasuring himself he slid himself out of me and done up his jeans, he moved his hand off of my mouth and gave me another slap across my face "Good Girl"._

Bonnie's hands left my face and I slowly opened my eyes to see Bonnie stood there in shock with both of her hands over her mouth "he-" I didn't want her to finish so I nodded quickly feeling the tears spill out of my eyes, She grabbed me and hugged me again "Oh my God Elena, why didn't you tell me" because he threatened to kill everyone I loved and cared about if I did. "Then what happened?"

"I'll show you" I didn't want to explain so we did the mind reading again, Bonnie placed her hands him the same place and we both closed our eyes.

_He kept beating me and beating it was endless torture, he threw me up the stairs and back down again, He grabbed me by the hair and shot me on the table "Stefan, Please stop this!" he looked at me with evil in his eyes "Why I'm beginning to have fun" he punched me again and again and again and he hurt so bad "HELP! SOMEONE HELP" he just laughed at me while punching me "No one can hear you Elena, Damon's gone he hasn't been home", so he's gone for good" I knew he was right Damon was gone and I was as good as dead. He lifted my hands about my head while he had used his other to unbutton my jeans. No not again was all that was running through my mind I began to cry and lose hope of everything, God help please. "Someone! Please help!" He continued to laugh like it was a big joke to him "Elena, my dear no ones going to save you, not even my older brother will." The door slammed open and Damon walked through it "Is that right brother" Damon came back, he charged towards Stefan and grabbed him and they both went flying out the window._

_I sat up and did up my buttons and waited for one of them to come back. I was so frightened but I couldn't believe he came back to rescue me, Damon had always been my hero I just didn't realise it till now. A hand popped up on the window frame and so did Damon's face, God had sent him to save me my prayers were answered. We ran to each other well I limbed and flung our arms around each other, I continued to cry on his shoulder "are you okay?" his hug tighten around me "No, but I am now" I was in pain all over and he saw how much of it I was in, my legs hurt the most, "what hurts?" I looked at myself and back at him "everything, I think my leg is broken or something" he bent down and lifted up my jeans gently and my bone had popped out. "Oh my God, what the hell has he done, jeez that's definitely broken" well no Damon wouldn't have guessed seen as it's my leg. "What do I do? Do I go the hospital?" he stood back up and looked at me and shook his head. "No, I'll feed you my blood" he undid the buttons on the sleeve of his shirt and bit into his wrist and held it too me, I just looked at him as if to say get it out of my face "Elena it's the only way, or would you like to explain to your aunt why you leg is broken?" He was right as usual, I took his hand and started to suck on his wrist, it was weird because the blood actually was quite tasty, I knew I was becoming greedy when Damon winched a little I took my mouth from his wrist and bended my leg it was perfectly normal like the break never existed and the same with my bruises, I looked up at Damon and smiled "Thank you for coming to save me" I said to him and flung my arm,s around him again. "Elena no matter what I will always save you."_

We both opened our eyes again and looked and eachother "Gee I never ever thought I would say this but thank God for Damon" we just started laughing because not even I thought she would ever say that, for a moment we didn't say anything to eachother which became quite awkward, I stared around the kitchen to find something a stare at "God I wish Caroline was here, she'd knew what to say next" She was right and it made me smile.

"Me too, I miss her bright ideas on how to take your mind of you problems" we laughed at how good our friend was and hoped she would come back to us unharmed.

Quite short I know, but chapter 15 soon :) x


	15. Escape

C.P.O.V

I must have been missing awhile now I couldn't tell it was always so dark in here nothing but candlelight. Stefan stayed with me all the time to make sure I didn't to anything stupid "Stefan, please I want to go home, please I wont say anything to anyone I promise" I was tied to a old wooden chair that felt like it would break any second Stefan laughed at me light I was some kind of comedy "You don't get it do you? Well why should you. Your here because of Elena because she told everyone what I did and you are to a victim to what we will do to you" I couldn't believe Stefan had been beating and raped me good friend it hurt me to know she went through things like that while I laid all my problems on the table; well problem but it wasn't a problem I knew from the first kiss that Tyler was the one I loved, I don't care if he is a werewolf that means nothing compared to love.

When Stefan took me I thought Elena had help him but it turned out not to be Elena but some other vampire that looks exactly like her which was creepy, I mean real creepy. The door at the top of the dirty stairs opened revealing her, making her grand entrance down the stairs like she was some form of queen with her slave waiting at the bottom hand at the ready for her to take it, Stefan shoved his tongue down her throat while both letting out huge moans in each others mouths, "get a room" I muttered which was a mistake as Stefan came over and slapped me across making it sting, I tried my best to hold back the tears breathing hard and telling myself to be strong and that you will be okay. What if no one came and saved me? What if no one cared? Were the two questions I kept asking myself in my head. Caroline stop being selfish! You have to be strong to live through this I thought to myself.

"Stefan honey gentle with the silly little human" she said to him in a pathetic little baby voice to get his attention which worked so easy "well she should think before she speaks but you know Caroline" and what was that suppose to mean? I was scared of him he was a vampire who says he and Katherine are going to kill me.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him, my heart started to beat faster and they knew it did because they both looked at me while he smirked "I can feed on her?" Katherine looked at him smirking back and shaking her head "no, but it is dark outside so you can go have you animal blood if you like" Stefan's eyes grow darker and was gone within a second she turned and glared at me "I'm going to join Stefan on his hunt, don't do anything silly while be back in an hour, bye."

She turned on her heal walking off with with her hips moving from side to side with a flick things she the bees knees when she is just nothing important to anyone, she was going within a minute and this was when I decided to make my escape and had no idea how I would do it.

I wiggled and wiggled and wiggled around in the chair trying to remove the ropes but nothing was happening, my arms were tied to the chair while my feet were tied together. I kept wiggling hoping, praying something would happen, when I heard a crack and then another, it was then I realised the was breaking on me, making me fall down with it hurting but bum when it met the ground. The ropes were bit more loose for my hands to get out, I began to untie the ropes on my legs but I was rushing so quick it was taking forever when it eventually came undone I stood up looking around and noticing my phone on the table, grabbing it and running towards and up the stairs and out the door.

Thank God it was open or I would have alot of explaining to do, I ran as fast as I could through the woods not knowing where I was going just running and not stopping till I was far enough to be away from both of them. I stopped needing breath looking down at my hand to see my phone in my hand noticing I was trembling and shaking. I tried to dial the numbers but it was hard to while I was shaking that's when a woman was calling my name, I knew that second it was her "CAROLINE! OH CAROLINE" I ran behind the tree breathing heavily knowing she would hear it and knew I was going to be caught if I didn't do something about it.

I looked around my surrounding finishing nothing but parts that have fallen off the tree feeling helpless, turned to the ground again and realised I could use this stick to stake her, I bent down quickly to grab it then hid back behind the tree waiting for her to come for me. It was quiet and I couldn't hear or see her anywhere, a sudden wush came from behind me and I didn't want to turn around because I knew it was her, I slowly turned my head to face to see her eyes were dark and her teeth were showing she grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the tree. "Thought you could get away did you?" she tightened her grip around me as I struggled to breath, thinking I was going to die I closed my eyes tight and thought of Tyler and how much I felt for him and now knowing he will never get to know the truth. I began to cry and feel more helpless when I heard a little voice in my head 'Caroline! Remember what you said to yourself. Be Strong and you'll live through this' this voice in my head was right, I turned my head towards her feeling more determined than ever and pushed her off me slapping her at the same time, she went down quite easy with the slap another this she and Elena are different from; Elena was more stronger I thought to myself. I on top of her holding her down while grabbed me by the throat and began to squeezed hard, I knew I should get this done now before Stefan turns up and before she kills me too. I took the stick and stuck it in the centre of her chest while she when speechless and lost breath, slowly going grey and veiny I knew she was dead.

I got off of her and slammed my back into the tree breathless myself I couldn't believe I had killed her, a vampire. I couldn't stay there knowing Stefan would be around soon I started running again, faster this time growing tired from my lack of sleep my eyes became heavy and started to weigh me down making me feel dizzy, My legs started to collapse before I knew what was happened, and then my eyes closed without telling me.

Not my best chapter but its the okay. Next chapter soon :) review please x


	16. The Punch and The Phone Call

E.P.O.V

I woke up with Damon's arms wrapped around my naked waist; Damon had sneaked in into my room last night and we ended up making love again. I shuffled my body round to face him making him stir from his sleep a little, he opened one eye and looked at me seeing me smiling at him and shut it again "Ergh, your a morning person aren't you?"

"Nope not at all, but waking up next to you in the morning I could be" he smirked at me bringing his face closer to my and nudging our noises against on another and ending it with a perfect kiss, "I like your answer" he flirted making his eyebrows go up on the 'like' and ending with his famous smirk and his eyes still shut. I leaned over to his and whispered "I know something else you like too" I leaned away moving the covers to get out as he pulled me back in making me laugh and rolling on top of me "Hmm I think that this is something we both like"

T.P.O.V

I woke to banging on my front door, who the hell is up, ready and outside at 7:30 in this morning! I thought to myself but the problem was I wasn't going to find out if I was still up here in bed. I got up and ran towards my door and took off downstairs to find out who the hell was banging on my door. Whoever they were weren't going away anytime soon, I opened to the door to see Matt, well Matt's fist fly across my face making me take a few steps back. Clutching my face with my hand while glaring him "DUDE! What the hell!"

"Did you kiss my ex girlfriend?" Ex! They weren't together anymore, Caroline was now single, and still missing "ex?" Matt's face was a face of thunder it grow more red "Yeah! She broke up with me at school the day before she went missing"

**Flashback**

**She was acting all weird ever since I came to visit her that day Tyler was there she hadn't been the same since, she seemed to push me away and not want me around "Care? Are you okay, and be honest with me" she turned and looked at me looking hurt as we sat on the bench outside after having our lunch "Mat- Matt I cant do this" she was speaking so quiet I could only just make out what she said to me "do what?"**

**"This Matt I cant pretend that one day you will fall in love with me like I did with you" Did what was that suppose to mean? I thought to myself "did? What does that mean?" She looked up at me looking a little nervous "I dont love you no more Matt, and you never loved me so we should just stop" I felt a bit of hurt and anger rise my both but also I felt so relieved "Caroline, what on earth made you think I would ever fall for you, remember you were my rebound everyone saw that" tears started to fall for her eyes silently and she looked at me seeing I had a blank expression "well I'm glad that's how you feel Matt" **

**"Your so selfish sometimes, thinking you can have anyone you want" she stood up in front of me looking down at me with hurt in her eyes "well that's not what he thought when he kissed me" my eyes and ears widen as she walked away leaving me with just that.**

T.P.O.V

"I knew it was you because she started acting weird after you left, you son of a bitch, you have to have everything of mine don't you! First my sister! Then my mom! Now my ex!" I glared at him while shaking my head "you never loved her. You lead her on and used her as a rebound. But me I love her, she is the one for me and I would never hurt her, I can make her happy Matt and you hate that" his fist came at me again but this time I was ready for it and caught it with so much force causing him to scream out in pain "stop acting hard Matt, she ended it and is still missing so don't start throwing punches at me when I'm in a bad mood" I let go of his hand with a push making him step out the door again, I didn't have time for him when I still needed to search for Caroline. I closed the door in his face and ran back up stairs getting ready. I jumped in the shower and got out quickly and dried myself off and got dresses in a white shirt and a grey V neck sweater to go over with dark-wash jeans and all start converses.

I was about to leave when my phone began to ring, without looking at the ID thinking it was just Damon to say he was ready to start searching I answered it "Hey Damon, what's up man?" there was a bit of a pause when I heard the voice I longed to hear "Tyler? Tyler is that you?" my eyes widened and I brought the phone from my ear to see the caller was her "Caroline?" ...

Chapter 17 soon ! 3 :D


	17. Found then Lost

"Caroline, honey is that you?" I heard heavy breathing down the phone before I got an answer "Tyler, help me please, I think I'm going to die" I was growing impatient I needed to know where she was, thank God she was still alive I felt a huge rush of relief because of it. "Caroline you have gotta tell me where you are, I'll come and get you and keep you safe but first tell me where you are" I began running upstairs while still on the phone to her heading towards me room for clothes so I didn't have to take long getting read to go find her. "I don't Tyler, I'm lost and I'm scared and I'm hurt, all I know is that I'm in the woods." Please come and get me please" I shot on my jeans and a long sleeved grey shit "Okay so your in the woods, is there anything that stands out too you?" I knew as soon as I said that, that it was a stupid question. "No just trees and green, nothing everything looks the same" I grabbed my coat and shoes "okay, okay I'm coming to find you okay, don't move just stay exactly where you are and I will come for you, I'm coming now" she didn't answer for a moment and I feared the worse "Okay Tyler just hurry please, and Tyler?" I cocked my head up and stared into space "what?"

"I love you" those three words made my heart flutter, its amazing what women can do to you. "I love you too honey, just wait I'm on my way" I hung up the phone and ran out my room bumping into Mason. Mason arrived on the day of my fathers funeral and told me everything about the Lockwood curse and werewolf's. "hold up man, what's the rush?" I straightened my jacket and looked at him while impatient "Caroline phone, I'm going to get her"

"What, where is she?" Mason was always a friend to Caroline's mother and was concerned about Caroline. "In the woods, I'm going to find her she could be hurt so stop wasting my time" I turned to walk but he grabbed my shoulder and turned me back to him "let me help" I stood there and shook my head "no, I don't want you involved" he looked at me like I was stupid "Tyler she needs help, like you said she may be hurt it would be easier to find her if theres two looking for her" he made a point she was hurt and it may be easier if there was two looking instead of just one. "Fine lets go"

We started running through the woods looking for her, but she was right everything looked green and I was going reckless and impatient all I wanted to do was take her into my arms and never let her go again. I will never turn my back on Caroline and now I knew she felt the same way about me because she told me she loved me first on the phone, which made me realise that she is the most important thing in my life that I want and need before Caroline got kidnapped I decided I had nothing to live for, to love and wanted to become a werewolf , but now I want nothing to do with it, I just wanted Caroline back and forever. I was still running looking for her Mason has went west as I went east "Caroline?" I stopped and listened carefully in case she answered but nothing came just silence, so I continued running while screaming her name, I was growing more impatient within minutes I needed to find her.

"Anything?" Mason appeared from the west side of the woods alone, which meant he hadn't found either "nothing, where is she?" Mason was trying to control his breathing which he seemed to be doing quite perfectly. Then I heard "Tyler" it was so quite like a whisper, which made me look around "Tyler" I paid more attention now hoping to find her. "Shh, hear that Mason?" he must have heard because he was listening too and just nodded at me "Caroline?" I shouted then I fell silence waiting for her reply "Tyler" I heard and began sprinting towards the sound know where she was. I heard Mason behind me following but my main concern was her, my only mission was to reach her and never let her go. I saw her on the floor looking helpless with something sticking out of her leg, "Caroline, Oh my God Caroline what happened?" I fell beside her taking her into my arms and picking her up so looked so pale and faintly I feared for the worst. "Katherine...Stefan...They" she was so quiet I hardly made out what she said but I knew they did this ad they would pay for it. "Katherine? Who's that?" Mason asked, I just shook my head it wasn't the time to explain this "I'll explain later, first lets get Caroline back to our house, Mason carry her for me I have to phone Damon" Mason didn't say a thing he just took her and started running home. I took out my phone and dialled Damon's number which barely made the second before he answered "Tyler hey what's up?"

"Damon, I found her but she's hurt I mean she's hurt theres a twig sticking out of her leg" I waited a moment as Damon paused for a moment

"Thank God she is alright, where is she now?"

"Uncle Mason has taken her back to my house, can you come over?"

"I would be there now, but I'm hunting I'll be there soon I promise but I've ran out of blood supply so I'm going to get some then I'll feed then I'll be over. Okay?"

"Yeah Damon, don't be long we are at my house"

"I wont" I hung up the phone and started running back to my house and everything ran through my mind. What if I was too late? What if she didn't make it? What if Damon didn't get here on time?

I made it back to my house and went inside. "Mason!" I called wondering where he'd gone "up here" I made my way up the stairs and and to my room where Caroline was, she was on my bed laid out and looked as if she was shaking. "Mason can you leave us please" it broke my heart to see her like this, Mason walked beside me and put his hand on my shoulder as if to say 'she'll be fine Ty' then walked out shutting the door behind him. I felt hot tears threatening to flow from my eyes as I walked up to her and knelled on the bed over her, she looked up me and cupped my face with her hand "Your crying?" I couldn't speak to her as it would threaten more tears so I just nodded my head "why? I've never seen you cry before" I never did show people that I cried they would see what a softy I am "I'm crying for you, because you got hurt and it hurts me when your hurt and.." I trailed off my sentence and looked down at the twig sticking out of her leg and felt my heart in my throat, I couldn't lose her and hoped Damon would hurry up and get here "and what?" her voice brought me back to the present "what was it you were going to say after 'and'?" I looked back at her and say hope in her eyes, she was fighting back the pain I could see the courage in her eyes "and I only let the people I love see me cry" a smile placed it's self on her face, it was incredible to see her like this the fact she was hurting she still found time to smile. "I love you too Tyler, I think I always have since we were little but I just didn't realise till now" she pulled me down till our lips met and kissed me with love, I didn't think it could happen but it was better than before it was amazing I knew then that she was the one for me and I knew that she had to know my secret of the 'Lockwood Curse' but know wasn't the time "Tyler? Damon is downstairs" I didn't hear Mason come in and made me jump a little. "I'll be right back" I told her and kissed her forehead then made my way for the door and started walking down the hall with Mason.

"Tyler Lockwood who'd of thought you are in love" I let out a little laugh and shook my head "yeah, I'm in Love with a capital L with Caroline Forbes and I don't care who don't like it because I love it" Mason let out a great manly laugh "that's my boy" he said as he patted me on the shoulder. We made it downstairs where Damon was "Damon thank God you came, she's upstairs can you heal her for me please?" Damon nodded once and started walking and turned back and said "like you have to ask Ty, hey Mason" Mason looked up for the floor and nodded at Damon "Hey Damon" Damon then made his way up the stairs and I let out sighs of relief knowing she was going to be okay "hey you can calm down now she's going to be fine" Mason pulled me in for a manly hug "I know I'm just so thankful we found her on time, thanks for helping I probably couldn't have don it without you" I was dead grateful for what he did "anytime Ty, anytime"

"Tyler? Where is she" Damon said, he must have went to one of the guest rooms instead of mine "she's in my room Damon"

"I know that's where I just came from" I didn't say another thing I just sprinted up the stairs and could feel Mason behind me again I went to my room and opened the door to find the bed empty with a blood stain on it, I walked into my room and looked around and found nothing "CAROLINE!" I felt the anger rise in my body, I felt the wolf that was inside on me, I felt the supernatural being I was suppose to come, I felt Damon's Mason's hands on my shoulders. I noticed something on the floor and couldn't believe what it was, I knelt down to it and worry and panic become my main emotion; The Twig from her leg was on the floor which only meant on thing. Stefan Salvatore, he had come back for Caroline "this was the twig in her leg, Stefan Salvatore must have been hear and took her" I gripped the twig in my hands which was stained with her blood when Damon interrupted me by saying "that only means one this, Katherine is dead and he wants revenge for Caroline killing her" and I wanted revenge for him taking her which I was willing to get.

"why are we still standing here? We have to go back out there and find where the son-of-a-bitch..."

"careful that's my mother too"

"sorry but we have to find where he is hiding her, she wont last long with her open wound Damon! I don't care how long it takes, if I'm out there all night, I don't care who I have to kill. ...DEAD!" Damon and Mason both looked at me in shock and as I broke down, I bent over so they didn't see me cry, I couldn't control it I was so angry it hurt, that's when I felt Mason's hands on my shoulders again "hey, settle down Ty.."

"No Mason, he's right, he's been poisoned by Katherine's mind, he has hurt Elena and Caroline, he's gone too far. But tonight Stefan dies. Tonight it ends."

(sorry it took so long, well what do you think? Review please !)


	18. Stefan and hurt

E.P.O.V

I woke with a banging head ache in a place that wasn't my home. "Where am I?" I spoke out loud hoping for an answer, but it didn't look like I was going to get one. The was way too dark for me to see anything, which was when I thought I couldn't be at home. Panic started to grow inside my stomach and dance around, I knew it was him. He said he would get to me somehow and now he has me. I want Damon was all that was said in my head. "Stefan! Caroline!" Caroline has to have been here somewhere.

I seemed to be okay, I was able to drag myself off the floor and get up and have a look around before walking through the big double gates at the other side of the room which lead me to a tunnel. The tunnel was made from the ground which lead me to believe it was underground it also smelt like that, its quite hard to describe, the walls were stone and were built like blocks on both sides of the wall, at least they were smooth for me to touch so they didnt could me as it used them to guide me along.

I was beginning to feel my scared and had a bad feeling about this, but I knew I had to be brave and find Caroline, she has to be here. The tunnel seemed to be endless but I grateful to able to walk down I, how did I get here? The last thing I remember was home, being at home waiting for news on Caroline after Damon called and said she had been found and then she was taken again, then black. What did he want now, was it now my time to be tortured and killed because I told Damon, because I'm in love with Damon. Why cant Stefan just leave us all alone, why did Katherine have to come back?

I kept moving hoping to find something or someone anything really but it wasn't looking good, not until "NOO! PLEASE STOP!" It was Caroline. Her awful sound made me stumble backwards and onto the ground where a sharp rock went into my leg causing me the scream, which I knew straight after that it was a big mistake. I could almost hear him stop whatever he was doing and turn his head in my direction, I laid there and waited for him to make his move, I waited for a good five minutes but it didn't look like he was coming, but there was still silence. I began to believe I had been lucky and he thought it was something else as I began to get up slowly but I was wrong, All suddenly was slapped into the wall causing my back to to crack and the rock deeper into my leg.

"So, its nice to see you finally awake, come with me we have alot to get through" his breath was cold on my neck as he grabbed me by the hair and dragged me to the room where Caroline was and when I say dragged I mean dragged, I couldn't stand up straight my leg has no feeling but pain and blood everywhere, I felt the slightest bit tired, he threw me to the floor where mt cheek crashed into the concrete making my cry out more. "Elena?" I was going sleepy and it was too much effort to turn my head towards the voice but I knew it was Caroline, I made a sort of graggling sound to let her know I was alive, well only just. "oh my god, Elena. Whats he done to you?" I opened my eyes to see a shape, my vision wasn't as clear but that blonde hair would always give away it was Caroline in front of me. "Caroline? Is that you? Caroline are you okay?"

I felt the confusion on her face as she looked at me. "Am I okay, Elena are you okay? Oh my God Elena your leg" Blood was seeping out everywhere, I didn't know what to do I just laid there feeling my body weaken itself as I slowly began t die. I prayed that Damon would come just in time and rescue me.

"Now then Caroline, Where were we?"

D.P.O.V

We ran all three of us, through the forest until we find the place where Caroline was being kept, the only thing that I know is Elena is safe at home and that we have to get Caroline and kill Stefan before he kills anyone else.

We went to the place where Caroline was found and stopped to investigate. "You sure this was the place you found her?"

Tyler just nodded and looked around for clues, when he wondered off. "Oh my God Elena!" I ran to Tyler's voice fearing the worst.

Tyler was looking for a pulse "She's dead, Oh my God Damon she's dead. _No she couldn't be, No! She can't be dead!_

Hot tears ran down my face, he had taken her away from me. The anger boiled all through my body, I was going to kill him no matter what the cost was.

I felt crazy, I felt angry, I felt revenge.

E.P.O.V

Everything was blurry I could only make out Stefan throwing Caroline to the floor, and scream, and a bang. After that everything went black.


	19. Apologises and Smiles

E.P.O.V

Everything was fizzy but I knew I was still in the tomb or wherever we were with Stefan, I would make out Caroline's body shape; she was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall and looked to be perfectly fine.

"Caroline?" I could tell I caught her off guard as she jumped a little, she looked over to me and seemed to sigh hard. I brought myself to my knees which was when it dawned on me. I was okay. I was able to move, there was no more pain or blood. She still hadn't said anything she just continued to look at me. "What's going on? What was the bang?"

"Stefan. Stefan did the bang Elena, he was about to kill me or something when he slammed himself onto the floor and started to scream and cry, then he was feeding me and you his blood to heal us."

"Where's Stefan?"

"Elena?" His voice came from behind me, it didn't sound so cold and empty or even evil, instead it sound so guilty and regrettable. Before I turned I brought myself to my feet slowly turning to meet the vampire that was behind me, only to find that he was on the floor in the corner. His eyes red, his cheeks soaked it what seemed to have been tears. What had happened. "Stefan?"

"I'm so sorry Elena, I'm so so so sorry." He began to cry again, and a part of me didn't care, but the bigger part of me felt nothing but sympathy for him. He was Stefan again, the Stefan I once fell in love with. "What?" He brought himself to his feet making no effort to move, which I had to admit I was grateful for.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did it. I was blinded by my love for Katherine. But now she's dead, at first she compelled me, but then it all became real, well I thought it was real and that I wanted her. Then I did all those evil things to you, I don't know what was wrong with me. I'm so so so sorry, I'm not asking for you forgiveness because I know I don't deserve it at all. But you have to know, I regret it all."

I couldn't believe it he was apologising. I knew I shouldn't accept it, but there was a part of me that had a small amount of closure knowing he did regret everything he had done to both me and my family and friends. "H-how do you know she compelled you Stefan?" He brought his head into his hands crying harder and harder "she told me, then compelled again. Every time I did something to you I was compelled, then she would tell me what I did. But then Caroline killed her and the compulsion was gone and all I could remember was the love me and Katherine had been sharing and it killed me the fact she was dead, and I felt the need to get revenge on Caroline, and you were I don't even know why your here." I looked at Caroline, I could tell she and Stefan had already had this discussion "Caroline?" She looked up from Stefan to me.

"I've forgave him Elena" she looked back at the floor, she wasn't even compelled. I couldn't actually blame her underneath the hot body, the make-up, the bad attitude, and the big blonde hair there was nothing but heart. Which was under me too as people say. But could I really bring myself to forgive Stefan for everything.

"I don't know if I could ever forgive you Stefan, but I do kind of understand, and accept your apology but I don't know think I'll ever forgive and forget any time soon."

"I understand that I never expected to be forgiven by you or Caroline or anyone else. But I'm grateful you accepted my apology, and I'-" The tomb door slammed open and in came Damon, Tyler and Mason. Damon came charging towards Stefan "You bastards" I through myself in front of Stefan and looked at Damon "Damon stop" he grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into the wall "I could kill you both. YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!" I tried to fight his off but with myself being human it was hopeless.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb Katherine, you killed Elena, you took Elena from me!" Then I saw the most surprising thing ever; Damon was crying. I began to fight against his hold once more, just enough breath to tell him I was Elena.

"Damon stop! It's me" I tried to say in between grasps of air.

"DAMON! LET HER GO, IT'S ELENA YOU DUMB IDIOT" With the his hand loosened from around my throat. _Thank God for Caroline _I looked over to her and she was stood with Tyler with their arms around each other, Damon looked at me in disbelief "Elena?" Still breathing in the air as I looked up at him and put both hands on his face "It's me."

"Oh thank God" was all he said as we embraced. He then went after Stefan once more, and again I stopped him. "No Damon stop"

"What? This thing tried to kill you both"

"No she's right, stop. He healed us before we were by killed by him." The _by him _came very quietly at the end of Caroline's sentence. I looked over at Stefan who was looking at me "as I was saying before Elena before Damon came, I'm leaving town for good, I can't say here knowing everything I did to you. I just want you to know again how sorry I am, and I will forever be paying myself for what I did to you all."

I looked over at Damon who looked read to pounce on Stefan, but I wouldn't allow it to happen if he tried "Okay, I suggest you leave now while you still can. Goodbye Stefan"

"Goodbye Elena." Then he was gone. I turned to Damon who was looking down at me, there was nothing that needed to be said I could tell he understood, he knew me well enough to understand. Nothing was said we just embraced again not letting go this time round. The others had left leaving me and Damon in the tomb on our own. "It's over Damon, he gone" I hadn't realised I was crying until he reached to wipe my tears away.

"Yeah he is, and now it's just you and me"

"Forever."

"Yeah we still need to talk about that." I reached up and grabbed his face and kissed his lips, I pulled back shaking my head. "No, we don't need to talk about anything I know that I want to be with you forever and you only"

"Elena, do you realise what your saying? You'd never age again, You'd have a hunger you would have to control, you would be saying goodbye to loved ones, to the sunlight for now. Well till I can get you a ring sorted"

"I know Damon, but if saying goodbye to everything including the daytime just to be loved by you forever and to be with you forever, it's totally worth it." He pressed his lips against mine, knowing and loving that the decision is by me and me alone make his better, I could feel it. We separated by the sound of a cough. "Sorry to interrupt guys, but I thought if your going to turn into a vampire you'd want this" Tyler held out his palm which held a ring in it. Not just any ring Katherine's. "Thank you Tyler" Damon replied as Tyler walked off.

"What is it?"

"It's Katherine's rind she uses for the sunlight. I know this is not romantic what so ever, but I'm pretty sure it'll do." It wasn't perfect but if I got to walk into the sunlight when I turned then it was sure worth it. "And I could do it this way too." Leaving me a little confused and began to realise what he meant, as he got down on one knee and held the ring to me "Elena Gilbert, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and Mrs Elena Salvatore?" I couldn't believe it, maybe it was a little too soon but I didn't care, I knew now and forever I wanted to be Damon's and Damon's only. "Oh my God. YES!" I began jumping like a little girl as he placed the ring on my finger and lifting me into the air.

"Elena Salvatore" Was all I said.

"Totally mean't to be" Was all he said before he placed his lips on mine once more.


	20. Future

**5 years later! No ones point of view. **

Well not much had happened in the past 5 years. only...

Alaric told Jenna everything about vampires including Jeremy, Elena, Damon, Stefan, Anna and Isobel. He told her about all the drama that had gone on since he had got here, he told her of the legends of werewolves and the fact the Mason and Tyler were werewolves and also Bonnie being a witch. To his own surprise she took it very well, Jenna also accepts the fact the some of her family and friends are of the supernatural beings. They are still together now and have twin boys and another on the way which was going to be a girl. They are engaged and both do everything they can to protect their family from as they describe to their children 'The monsters in the dark.' They now live in the Salvatore house.

Matt got over Caroline and came to find love in Bonnie and she too told him everything to the supernatural legends and he too took it all very well and even helps her practise at expending her power.

Caroline and Tyler are madly in love, he tried to tell her about vampire's and the fact he was a werewolf but she beat him to it and told him she already knew what he was and what Damon and others were as Stefan he told her. She told him how she didn't care because she still loved him. They are now expecting their first baby and Tyler has proposed which she said yes to of course.

Mason is still around, he helps Tyler with being a werewolf and they stay locked up when it comes to a full moon. They are both still learning about being a werewolf and learn many new things everyday.

As for Elena and Damon well they are now man and wife and she is now a vampire. They are more stronger than ever and fall more and more in love with each other every day. Damon took the liberty of getting Bonnie to do a spell on another ring for her to use in the sunlight instead of Katherine's, as he didn't like the idea of his wife wearing it. They now live in the Salvatore household which Alaric and Jenna also live in and is also in their name so no vampire can enter without their permission. Elena gave Jenna her necklace that Stefan once gave to her to protect her from compulsion and Alaric still has his ring for protection. They are live quite happily protecting one another.

Stefan was never came back, but he still regretted what he did and sent a letter to them, which the replied to. He found a witch powerful enough to bring back Lexie his friend hat Damon killed, and she helps him over come his guilt and helps him get back on his feet. He told her everything of what he did and she promised to help him, with them both finding love to each other along the way.

* * *

**Omg! It's finally finished. I'm so sorry it took so long guys, but I've been watching the vampire diaries and got the feeling of writing the last to chapters which I'm glad are done. I did enjoy writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading this. **

**Thank you all for all your awesome ideas that came into my story, well it's not just my story it's everyone's. Your all awesome. Thank you for the wonderful and encouraging reviews. I love you all. 3 **


End file.
